Ojos de fuego
by Karou Malfoy
Summary: Hermione solo asintió y con una pequeña sonrisa salió del despacho, debía alistar sus cosas para salir mañana a su amada aldea, el lugar que la vio crecer y que tanto extrañaba, Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí señalados no son míos, son de J.K Rowling y Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es mía.

Hola! Este es mi primer crossover de estas franquicias, espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews y ayudenme a mejorar, por favor! 

-Capitulo 1: El Encargo-

La palabra "preocupación" no empezaba siquiera a definir lo que sentía, aunque tal vez "miedo" era el sentimiento más abrumador para ella en ese momento, caminaba hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore con la cabeza hecha un lío, ¿por qué? Sencillo: Hacía mucho que no sabían nada de ellos, de allá; no podía imaginar lo que el anciano diría; los engranes de su mente ya se habían sobre calentado de lo rápido que éstos intentaban encontrar una razón para lo que estaba pasando.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000 FLASH BACK 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor en el gran comedor acompañada de sus amigos, a pesar de la tensión y el miedo, todos reían y conversaban. Estaban en su séptimo año, después del ataque de los Mortífagos a Hogwarts a finales del año anterior, y que estos atacaran al Director en un fallido intento de asesinato, todo el mundo mágico había entrado en un estado de "Alerta Máxima" como solía decir Ojocolo Moody. Todos disfrutaban del inicio de clases pues apenas llevaban dos semanas de curso, se escuchaban las risas de los estudiantes, los susurros, las conversaciones y uno que otro explosivo de los tan populares sortilegios Weasley.

De pronto una lechuza hizo acto de aparición en el salón, era raro pues estaban cenando y la hora del correo había pasado ya hace mucho, el ave dio un par de vueltas hasta posarse en la mesa de los leones, más concretamente frente a Hermione Granger. La chica levantó una ceja confundida, pero desató la carta de la pata de la lechuza y acto seguido esta se fue volando; estudió lo que tenía en las manos, era un pergamino cualquiera y a la lechuza no la había reconocido, desdobló el papel y al comenzar a leer su corazón dio un vuelco:

 _"_ _Querida Kunoichi:_

 _Señorita Granger, antes que nada le deseo una buena tarde; me temo que tenemos un problema y requiero de su presencia en mi despacho para tratar el antes mencionado asunto._

 _La espero después de la cena._

 _Att: Albus Dumbledore"_

Su corazón latía desbocadamente, ¿qué demonios era eso? Dumbledore había comenzado su carta refiriéndose a "Kunoichi" el jamás hacía eso, pero ¿POR QUÉ?, se levantó de un salto.

-Hermione ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Harry quien la miraba confundido y preocupado por la palidez que había adquirido el rostro de su amiga después de leer la carta.

-Tengo que buscar algo en la biblioteca- declaró para después salir a paso rápido del gran comedor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000 FIN FLASH BACK 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llegó a la entrada del despacho del director y se detuvo, tomó un gran suspiro y puso su cabeza en alto, llamó.

-Pase- se escuchó una voz desde dentro.

Hermione entró, el director estaba sentado en su escritorio y la miraba con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro y un brillo particular en sus ojos azules.

-Señorita Granger me alegra que haya venido- declaró el anciano mirándola tras sus anteojos de media luna –Por favor tome asiento-

Solo asintió pues su boca se había secado al instante en que puso un pie allí dentro, no sabía que pasaría, ¿Estaba su aldea en problemas? ¿La Hokage había mandado un mensaje? ¿Estaba bien su sensei? ¿Podría regresar ya?

-Puedo decir que está nerviosa señorita Granger, así que seré breve: necesito de su ayuda- Hermione le miro confundida, eso no era lo que se esperaba en absoluto. ¿Estaba el viejo bromeando?

-¿Mi ayuda?- preguntó desconcertada – ¿Para qué?, ¿no me sacará del colegio?-

-¿Sacarla del colegio? Claro que no ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- el anciano frunció el ceño claramente confundido por el pensamiento de su alumna.

-Pero usted hizo referencia a mis habilidades, usted sabe lo que soy, lo que hago. ¿Por qué recurrió a mí de esa manera? ¿Hay noticias de mi aldea? - preguntó Hermione dejando ver la ansiedad en su tono de voz. – ¿Ellos están bien? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

-Tranquilícese señorita Granger, si le hice mención de su secreto es porque necesito de su ayuda- la voz parsimoniosa logró su cometido.

Hermione dejó salir todo el aire que inconscientemente estaba conteniendo y asintió con la cabeza. No podía precipitarse y gritar su desespero por saber algo de su aldea, de la Hokage, de todos sus amigos, de su hermano,de su sensei, de su mundo… pero aun así le inquietaba el favor que le pudiese pedir el tan venerable anciano, aunque al igual que su mejor amigo Harry, ella le tenía total confianza por lo cual no dudó al mirarlo a la cara y decir:

-Lo que sea profesor Dumbledore, dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

-No acepte sin antes escuchar de qué se trata señorita Granger, lo que voy a pedirle bien puede ser incómodo para usted. ¿Recuerda el incidente que tuvimos a finales del curso anterior?, y ¿Usted sabe quién fue el causante?, ¿Quién dejó entrar a los Mortífagos?- preguntó mirándola intensamente.

-Fue Malfoy- concretó la chica con convicción – yo lo miré salir de la sala de los menesteres con los Mortífagos- Ella nunca le había dicho a nadie eso, ¿por qué? Ni ella lo sabía, pero como Malfoy no había regresado al colegio no le pareció necesario, aunque en su pecho sentía que había una razón escondida del porqué de su acción, más no pensaba descifrarla.

-Así es, el señor Malfoy fue quien le permitió la entrada a los seguidores de Voldemort, así como fue quien me aviso de ello, y por lo cual estoy aún con vida-

Hermione se quedó estupefacta, ¿había escuchado bien? Enserio ¿Malfoy había anunciado al director del ataque?, oh por Merlín ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Verá, el joven Malfoy fue forzado por su padre a convertirse en Mortífago; al principio del curso pasado él se acercó a mí pidiendo ayuda; me informó de la misión que le fue asignada, y yo le brindé protección a cambio de que fuera nuestro espía, él aceptó y por tanto estoy con vida, pero ahora reside el problema; señorita Granger el peligro que hoy corremos es grande; Harry se enfrentará a Voldemort y una gran guerra está a cuestas. Por eso le pido ayuda en una misión, y esa es: proteger al señor Malfoy- El hombre mostraba tranquilidad, como siempre lo hacía, aunque no fuera lo que sintiera o pensara.

-¿Protegerlo? ¿De qué?, Además ¿cómo podría protegerlo si él no regresó al colegio?- El profesor tenía que estar bromeando, la idea era absurda; ¿ella? ¿cuidando a Malfoy? ¡Por favor! Y aunque fuera cierto estaba completamente segura que Malfoy no estaría de acuerdo con eso; no, él primero desearía estar muerto.

-No creo que falte de qué protegerlo señorita Granger, verá; nosotros somos magos y nos enfrentaremos contra magos, unos buenos y otros malos, unos con grandes habilidades otros con unas no tanto, pero magos a fin de cuentas; y así como todos los magos, somos inútiles sin varita; nuestra magia se concentra allí y sin ellas no somos nada, si en batalla perdemos nuestra varita quedamos a merced del enemigo señorita Granger; pero usted no, usted sabe defenderse sin artefacto es por eso que acudo a usted para tan importante requerimiento, sé que es algo muy pesado para sus hombros por eso le pido que lo medite, pero tenga en cuenta que si le pido esto a usted es porque no tengo a quien más recurrir para la protección del joven Malfoy. El chico arriesgó su vida todo el curso anterior y ahora por desgracia tengo motivos para creer que Voldemort ya sospecha de su doble cara, por tanto es crucial que el joven Malfoy se vea protegido en todo momento por si algo llega a suceder, por ahora sólo lo tienen como informante de mis movimientos pero si le piden algo más se pasará por completo a nuestro bando; pero de igual manera existe otro inconveniente, la madre de Malfoy también actúa de nuestro lado, sin embargo ella no puede dejar la mansión, por tanto él hace visitas de encubierto a su madre, y es allí donde requiero de su presencia; Hermione en esas visitas usted será "guardaespaldas" e intervendrá si llegan a haber problemas- Por la manera en que sus manos se quedaban quietas y sus ojos se fijaban en ella se podía notar que había ensayado su discurso, tal vez para hacerlo sonar más convincente para la castaña.

Hermione sentía que su cabeza explotaría, era demasiada información que absorber en ese momento, para empezar Malfoy: era bueno, era espía de Dumbledore, le había salvado la vida o algo así, corría peligro y ella debía cuidarlo, aún dudaba que él estuviera de acuerdo, y también estaba Narcissa Malfoy y a ella estaba decidida a ayudarla, siempre la había visto como una mujer mancillada por la voluntad de su marido y lo que ella creía como protección para su hijo la había llevado a tomar malos caminos, y si ahora la mujer veía la luz ella se encargaría de que estuviera sana y salva.  
-Acepto, profesor Dumbledore puede usted contar conmigo- declaró con la convicción de su pensamiento anterior –pero también debe saber que no descuidaré a Harry, mi propia misión es ver por mi mejor amigo y no dejare que nada le pase-

-Señorita Granger no sabe cuánto le agradezco, y sé qué no hay nada que le hará dejar a Harry, sin embargo con referente a Malfoy no es algo que pueda decidir usted sola- anunció el viejo director mirándola cálidamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hermione confundida, ¿no podía decidir sola? ¿Por qué no? Era su vida y ella escogía lo que hacía con ella.

-Sé qué en usted cabe aceptar o no, pero yo le juré al Hokage que estaría segura aquí cuando llegó, por tanto le ruego que lo comente con él, yo ya le he mandado una carta explicándole el asunto y requiere su presencia mañana a primera hora- concretó Dumbledore con calidez pero con la fuerza necesaria en la voz para que la castaña no se opusiera.

-Mañana, profesor entonces necesito su permiso para salir del colegio- La alegría se le salía por los poros pero intentaba contenerla con el mayor de los esfuerzos

-Claro puede salir mañana a primera hora, pero antes de irse debo informarle que el joven Malfoy ya regresó al colegio- esto último lo pronunció como sentencia, no sabía que podía interpretar de ello, pero no creía que era más que un "dese prisa"

Hermione solo asintió y con una pequeña sonrisa salió del despacho, debía alistar sus cosas para salir mañana a su amada aldea, el lugar que la vio crecer y que tanto extrañaba, Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

-Capitulo 2: Enfrentamiento -

Se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana, era una costumbre que había adquirido de la vida ninja y aunque sus amigos se burlaran de ella, era algo que no podía ni quería dejar. Se levantó y tomó la mochila que había dejado la noche anterior en la silla del escritorio de su habitación en la torre de premios anuales y salió del castillo con rumbo al bosque prohibido, era demasiado temprano y nadie estaba despierto aún; llegó al linde del bosque y se desapareció.

Cuando la sensación de ser jalado por el ombligo terminó y sus pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente, una ola de sentimientos se instaló en Hermione, el bosque apareció alrededor de ella; un bosque muy distinto del que había venido, uno de arboles con hojas claras, el sol brillaba en lo alto, la sensación de estar ahí, era tan grande que no pudo moverse por unos instantes, simplemente se mantuvo estática absorbiendo todo lo que podía; sin darse cuenta sonrió y se encaminó a la entrada de su queridísimo hogar.

Observaba todo, la aldea parecía cambiada, las casas de diferentes colores y fachadas, no sabía qué era lo que estaba distinto con exactitud; supuso que en sus años de ausencia muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero al seguir caminando se dio cuenta que todo estaba básicamente en dónde lo recordaba, las tiendas, el sauna, los restaurantes; quiso entrar a todos, quiso saludar a las personas que en su infancia había conocido aunque no fueran muchas, a sus amigos, compañeros, a él… No, ahora no podía; tenía una reunión con la Hokage, esa era su prioridad.  
Apuró el paso con dirección a la torre donde sabía encontraría a la quinta. Llegó en un tiempo record sin siquiera perder el aliento, lo cual la hizo sentir muy orgullosa, se detuvo frente a la puerta, a punto estaba de entrar cuando un shinobi salió de allí, su corazón se detuvo un instante para luego latir desbocadamente en su pecho. Era simplemente inconfundible; cabello plateado desordenado por todos lados, el característico porte desgarbado pero al mismo tiempo seguro de sí mismo y esa máscara, que solo dejaba ver un ojo que en ese momento se posaba fijamente en ella.

- _Kakashi-sensei_ -Una mezcla de emociones se presenciaron en la chica, por un lado sentía unas ganas inmesas de lanzarse a abrazarlo, porque a pesar de todo lo había extrañado; por el otro lado quería gritarle mil cosas y si fuera posible clavarle un kunai, se vio forzada a no expresar nada, recordando como siempre lo hacía, las palabras de ese hombre "Un shinobi no revela sus sentimientos"

-Oh, Hermione-chan ya estas devuelta- su voz sonó clara y monótona, por un momento una chispa brilló en su ojo, extraño y anormal, no duró ni un segundo cuando volvió a su estado normal; después y aún debajo de la máscara Hermione puedo notar una mueca de desaprobación, lo que causó que su rostro se volviera impasible.

-Si kakashi-sensei, tengo una reunión con La Hokage-

-Pues entonces ve, no querrás llegar tarde- anunció haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar y acto seguido se desapareció.

Hermione bufó entristecida y molesta, esa no era la bienvenida que ella hubiera deseado, pero no podía hacer mas; entró al santuario de la quinta. La mujer estaba parada mirando fieramente la ventana, Hermione pensó que tal vez la esperaba desde más temprano.

-Tsunade-sama- su voz era segura, pero por dentro se moría; sabía que no era nada inteligente hacer enojar a la quinta Hokage. La mujer se volteó a verla, su rostro denotaba asombro, era obvio que no esperaba su llegada, lo cual hizo que Hermione se confundiera

-Hermione…- sus labios se tornaron en una agradable sonrisa – hace demasiado tiempo que no te he visto, has crecido mucho…-  
-Lo sé Tsunade-sama, tenemos mucho que hablar, veo en su rostro que no me esperaba aquí, lo cual me parece muy confuso pues Dumbledore me dijo que específicamente la Hokage demandaba mi presencia- su voz era firme, como la de un soldado. Pero en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de qué el director de hogwarts le dijo que "El Hokage requiere de tu presencia", él le dio la primer pista y ella no lo notó.

-Oh… ahora comprendo el malentendido, muchas cosas han cambiado desde que dejaste de regresar, Hermione-chan lamento informarte que yo ya no poseo el puesto de Hokage - Tsunade siempre iba al punto, sin tomar caminos fáciles, era directa aún si lo que fuera decir causara un impacto en las otras personas.

-Yo no dejé de regresar- Hermione se había quedado prendada de esas palabras, ella no había olvidado su aldea pero Dumbledore le dijo que por ordenes de la hokage él había destruido el traslador que la llevaba a su aldea, ella le había prohibido su regreso – Usted me lo impidió, ¿Por qué Tsunade- sama? – comenzaba a exasperarse, había pasado ya tanto tiempo, ella necesitaba respuestas, pero por el rostro de la quinta sabía que no las obtendría de ella – Y si usted no es la Hokage, ¿Quién tiene el puesto ahora? – quería saber quién sería el siguiente en analizarla, como la rareza que era.

-Hatake Kakashi- culminó la rubia mujer. La chica castaña no sabía el dolor que le causaba y la angustia que se posaba en el corazón de Tsunade cuando se trataba de ella; en la mente de la quinta solo había un enredo que intentaba liberar para poder siquiera empezar a explicarle todo lo que había pasado en sus años de ausencia, la razón de su prohibición por regresar y el estado, y muerte de muchos de sus amigos.

Hermione había salido de la mansión Hokage con tal rápidez que no le dejó tiempo a Tsunade de intentar hablar con ella; Kakashi-sensei era Hokage ahora, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, sabía que algún día él tomaría ese lugar, por más que éste lo negara; pero si era él el líder de la aldea, ¿por qué había huido de ella esa mañana cuando se toparon? Siendo él Hokage suponía que las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para ella, él la dejaría volver cuando quisiese no dudaba de ello.

Buscó a Kakashi por todos los lugares y no fue capaz de encontrarlo, pasó horas intentando seguir su chakra, desternillándose el cerebro pensando en dónde podría estar ese hombre, dándose por vencida al atardecer pero sin perder el ánimo, vagó por la aldea admirando y recordando; de pronto se puso a pensar en sus amigos y la añoranza de verlos que se alojaba en su corazón; pero no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde estarían, o si estarían en misión o algo; ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a uno de ellos? Pensó y la respuesta le llegó directo a la cabeza.

Entró a Ichiraku Ramen y tan pronto como sonó la campanilla anunciando su llegada un grito se escuchó:

-¡Hermione!- Su voz era inconfundible, tal y como ella había imaginado Naruto estaba allí con una montaña de platos de Ramen alrededor, pero para su sorpresa no estaba solo; a su lado estaba Sasuke; esto hizo a la castaña conmocionarse…

Naruto se levantó y corrió hacia ella envolviéndola en un gran abrazo, Hermione no pudo hacer más que sonreír y devolverlo, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Pasar tanto tiempo en el mundo mágico dónde puedes gritar tus emociones al aire libre le había hecho olvidar todo el entrenamiento que Kakashi-sensei le había dado con respecto a los sentimientos.

-Hola Naruto- las palabras se le atragantaron y no pudo continuar, la sensación de abrazarlo era simplemente abrumadora, y sus sentimientos afloraban amenazándola con desarmarla, pero no podía permitirlo, no ahora.

-¡Hermione-chan es una sorpresa verte! ¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Cómo estás? ¡No puedo creer que realmente estés aquí! – Naruto se veía realmente emocionado y feliz por su llegada, la dirigió al lugar dónde estaba comiendo con Sasuke mientras hacía más y más preguntas

Al llegar, Hermione se sentó entre ambos chicos, miró a Sasuke; había cambiado mucho, ya no llevaba el cabello como antes, sus ojos seguían siendo oscuros pero ahora había algo distinto en ellos, algo que no podía identificar, parecía que sufría –Sasuke-kun- saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, sabía que sasuke no era muy efusivo, pero esa no fue la razón por la cual actuó así, era tan grande la sensibilidad y enredo emocional que tenía con respecto al Uchiha que no sabía qué se desataría, ni como lo contendría; por ende optó por la seriedad.

-Hermione-chan- contestó con un deje de cariño en su voz, un tono que pudo pasar desapercibido para muchos menos para ella, ni para el rubio quien se hizo el desentendido. Hermione sabía que aunque a él le costara admitirlo ellos eran mucho más que amigos, o lo habían sido; no los veía desde unos tres años, no podía estar segura de nada, bueno eso no era cierto; podían pasar mil años y su relación seguiría siempre igual, en su corazón así era.

-¡Oh Vamos! ¡Contéstame! – Naruto gritó en berrinche –Han pasado tantas cosas y nunca supimos nada de ti, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Fuiste participe de la...

-Naruto- lo cortó una voz detrás de ellos, una voz firme, que en ese momento se notaba tensa –Deja de abrumar a Hermione-chan con tus preguntas- Kakashi hablaba como riñéndolo; éste no entendía el por qué del comportamiento del Hokage

-Kakashi-sensei- Hermione recibió el ojo del peliplateado en ella –Creo que hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar, si me concede el honor- lo ultimo Kakashi lo interpretó como sarcasmo "Si supieras niña de lo que te salvado" pensó molesto.  
-Así es Hermione-chan, su entrenamiento conmigo será mañana a las cinco de la mañana, si su desempeño es más que favorable tendremos la charla que tanto ansía- la miraba con intensidad, con ira contenida, dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar.

Hermione no lograba comprender el actuar de su sensei, ella podía asegurar que Kakashi nunca había sido especialmente cariñoso con ella, bueno reamente jamás le había demostrado sentimiento alguno, pero ahora le había hablado como si hubiera algo en exceso vituperable en ella, su mente se esforzaba en deducir que era, pero no lograba concentrarse en nada mientras veía esa cabellera desaparecer por la puerta.

Naruto iba a comenzar de nuevo con las preguntas cuando Sasuke interrumpió – ¿Ya visitaste a alguien, Hermione-chan?- Preguntó desviando la corriente que llevaba el baka aquel, él sabía que en algo estaba metida esa chica castaña, sabía muchas cosas, cosas que se llevaría a la tumba pues nada lo haría traicionar a la primera persona en el mundo que consideró su familia, más concretamente su hermana.

-Ustedes son los primeros con los que me he topado- la castaña estaba confundida, había muchas cosas que debían explicarle, entendía si nadie quería hablar de la guerra, ella no los obligaba pero quería saber en qué situación estaba ahora la aldea; Tsunade mientras fue Hokage siempre la mantuvo al tanto, a grandes rasgos pero le informó de la guerra, del peligro que corría la aldea, de los enemigos, del lado que sus amigos habían tomado y su trabajo en la batalla. Sin darse cuenta miró a Sasuke de nuevo, el había sido un enemigo en la guerra pero ahora se encontraba ahí, con Naruto; no necesitaba saber más, él estaba bien y estaba de vuelta era todo lo que le importaba. A pesar de que en cada carta Hermione le demandaba, rogaba y gritaba que la dejaran regresar a Konoha a ayudar en la guerra, todo lo que obtuvo fueron negativas por todo un año, en los siguientes años no hubo más cartas, ella estaba en blanco y no sabía nada de su aldea; estuvo a punto de caer en la demencia pero su deber con Harry la salvó de aquello, su mejor amigo en aquel mundo, sus mejores amigos en este mundo…

-¡Pues entonces vayamos a ver a los demás! ¡Estarán encantados con tu llegada Hermione-chan!- Naruto parecía perder los estribos de la emoción

Eso hizo sonreír a Hermione, iban saliendo del lugar cuando ella sintió como Sasuke se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba –Me alegra verte- su piel se erizó y por instinto se alejó de él; no por malas razones, a ella también le alegraba de sobremanera verlo pero no podría aguantar una demostración de cariño o perdería en la lucha contra sus emociones. Notó como éste se tensó, la culpa la invadió; no quería herirlo, no quería que en su mente se posarán ideas erróneas sobre lo que sentía por él, ella lo quería, probablemente más que a nadie, fue su primer amigo, fue el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo… mientras los tres caminaban ella brevemente tocó su antebrazo y lo apretó en un gesto amistoso, sin que Naruto lo notara le susurró –Me alegra verte sasuke-kun- lo soltó rápidamente y volvió a escuchar las preguntas del rubio, prestó toda su atención a desviarlas que no pudo notar, la triste sonrisa que el Uchiha mostró por unos segundos.

El grito fue sin duda ensordecedor, tan pronto como Naruto se hizo a un lado dejando ver la figura de Hermione, Sakura soltó todo el aire que tenía guardado en los pulmones, en un agudo sonido para después lanzarse en un gran abrazo a la castaña, ésta sonreía, le hacía tan feliz verla y esa linda demostración de afecto fue como un bombarda a la pared que había construido para sus sentimientos, tan pronto alguien le quitó de encima a la pelirosa, una melena rubia fue en su encuentro, la abrazó y acarició el cabello como si fuese una muñequita de porcelana frágil y delicada. Las preguntas y gritos no cesaban: "¿Dónde has estado?" "¿Cómo has estado?" etc. todas ellas eran preguntas que sabía no podía contestar. Ambas chicas se dedicaron a examinarla, la castaña se ruborizo cuando los comentarios comenzaron:  
-¡Vaya Hermione te has convertido en toda una señorita!- anunció Ino como si fuese el mayor logro de su vida, comentario ante el cual tanto Sakura como la leona bufaron –Y no estás plana como la frente de marquesina aquí presente- rió la rubia  
-¡OYE!- grito Sakura fulminándola con la mirada y roja como un tomate  
-Sabes que es la verdad Sakura, ella que es más joven que tú y tiene mejor cuerpo, seguro tienes muchos tras de ti ¿verdad Hermione?-  
Era simplemente lo más vergonzoso de la vida, estaba tan sonrojada que bien podía pasar como el cabello de alguno de los weasley  
-Yo no me había dado cuenta, es cierto Hermione tienes un cuerpo muy…- Un golpe fue descargado con fuerza en la nuca de Naruto, quien se calló al instante para después comenzar a quejarse –¡BONITO! ¡Iba a decir bonito! Demonios Sasuke…- Nadie supo cómo reaccionar ante lo sucedido, Sakura e Ino estaban desorbitadas, no habían visto jamás al Uchiha reaccionar así, Hermione estaba colorada y Naruto se sobaba con esmero, el pelinegro se limitó a ver hacia otro lado y no prestarle atención a ninguno.

Todos se sentaron en los sillones de la casa de Sakura, Ino y la misma regresaron a su trabajo de acribillarla con cuestionamientos; no sabía si podía evadirlas esta vez, en lugar de contestar cuando el silencio se hizo esperando su respuesta, miró a todos – Lo siento, no puedo decirles nada es…-

-Clasificado- interrumpió el rubio –Ahh Hermione-chan es exasperante que nunca podamos saber nada de ti- Uzumaki era un experto en los pucheros  
En los ojos de los demás Hermione pudo notar que era cierto, todos sentían lo mismo, todos de igual manera eran ciegos refiriéndose a lo que concernía a Granger, excepto el Uchiha quien se dedicó a voltear a la ventana y no decir palabra.

-Lo siento, no está en mi decirles ó no, el Hokage...- Se detuvo, realmente todos esperaban esas palabras, eran las que siempre había usado cuando alguno de ellos investigaba su situación mediante un agradable pero intenso interrogatorio. El menos esperado sacó otro tema a relucir uno que atrajo la atención de la castaña; la nueva relación de Naruto y Hinata-chan. Aquello tomó el efecto deseado pues ella se enfocó en que estaba alegre de que a la Hyuga se le hiciera realidad estar con el chico del que siempre había estado enamorada. Un muy rojo Naruto le contaba la historia de la declaración y de la más hermosa manera el cómo se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hinata y el hecho de que ella siempre había estado ahí para él; inconscientemente Hermione daba miradas rápidas y cortas a Sasuke quien observaba a Sakura con tristeza y dolor. Entonces pudo notar que el Uchiha ya era consciente de algo que ella le había dicho hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que se fuera Hogwarts, que no había otra mujer para él más que Sakura, entonces, ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué la naturaleza de ese mirar? ¿Ahora Sakura se negaba a él? Eso la hizo molestar de sobremanera, sabía que la chica tenía mil razones para ya no querer a Sasuke, pero él había sufrido mucho y Hermione siempre buscaba y esperaba que fuera feliz; tal vez ahora estaba aún muy lejos de dedicar su tiempo a que eso sucediera, pero llegaría al punto de la situación y arreglaría las cosas entre esos dos, porque el amor que la pelirosa demostró de pequeña no podía solo desvanecerse sin más. Al terminar la noche Sakura se negó a que Hermione dejara su casa, por lo cual se quedó a dormir con ella, la castaña tuvo que disculparse diciendo que estaba cansada; por lo que la noche se dio por terminada.  
Sakura le había acomodado el cuarto extra que tenía en su casa, le había dado las buenas noches y ahora se hallaba sola en la habitación, se cambio las ropas por un pijama con un movimiento de varita, se hizo una coleta alta y se recostó; estaba exhausta y no tardó en quedarse dormida, no sin antes comenzar a pensar en cómo solucionar el problema de amor entre Sasuke y Sakura.

-Al día siguiente-

El sol aún no salía cuando Hermione salió del cuarto en el que se había hospedado, ya lista para su entrenamiento con Kakashi, era demasiado temprano y no esperaba que su anfitriona estuviese despierta, pero el aroma a té de jazmín la hizo darse cuenta de su error, se dirigió al comedor y ahí encontró a la chica sentada a la mesa con una taza entre las manos.

-Buenos días Hermione-chan, ¿Cómo has dormido?- la recibió con una agradable sonrisa.

-Arigato Sakura-chan, he dormido muy bien- respondió con una inclinación, cosa que a Sakura le pareció my normal, era característico de Hermione tener pulcros modales.

-Sakura-chan- la timidez la tomó por sorpresa, antes de dormir había decidido que lo haría por el bien de Sasuke, ella le entendía, sabía lo que era sentirse solo, pero por suerte Sasuke había encontrado, o más bien, siempre tuvo delante alguien que lo amaba, pero el baka por su sed de venganza y su corazón emanante de dolor nunca se dio cuenta. Sin embargo en su mente jamás se le ocurrió que Haruno dejara de amarlo o que no fuera capaz de perdonarlo por sus errores, aunque entendía si ese era el caso, sabía que ella había sufrido mucho por culpa del pelinegro. – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-  
-Claro, Hermione ¿Qué pasa?- Una sonrisa cálida, ¿Por qué en nombre de Merlín ella siempre le daba ese tipo de sonrisas? Eso sólo la hacía sentir culpable de preguntar.

-Es acerca de Sasuke-kun- Justo como lo había esperado, su semblante cambió, sus mejillas perdieron color, el usual brillo en sus ojos se apagó por un momento, una sombra se apoderó de ellos y ese verde más claro que el de los ojos de su mejor amigo Harry, se vio opacado de un oscuro dolor.  
-¿Qué con él? – Su voz fue tan monótona que Hermione sintió miedo, no por ella, pero si por Sasuke; por la posibilidad de haber perdido a la única mujer que siempre dio todo por él, ¿acaso era tan grande el dolor que el Uchiha le había causado? ¿Tan profunda era la herida que dejó en el corazón de esa chica?

-Lamento si te incomodo, pero Sasuke es importante para mí- suspiró, ella no era consciente de todo lo que Sasuke significaba para Hermione, no tenía la más mínima idea -¿Tú ya no le amas?- se arrepintió de inmediato, esa era una muy difícil pregunta, se corrigió – Sé que Sasuke se ha equivocado mucho, pero todos lo hemos hecho, el perdón es…

-Yo no le guardo rencor, odio, ni ningún sentimiento de esa estirpe a él- interrumpió Sakura en una parte molesta y en otra algo que Hermione no pudo identificar, ¿era añoranza?

-Yo jamás pensé eso. Pero el perdón a uno mismo es más difícil, Sasuke por dentro se sigue martirizando por lo que hizo- la conversación había tomado un camino que a Hermione no le gustaba, no era eso lo que había planeado- Yo sé que le importas, él los quiere a todos ustedes, Sakura-chan, él te a…-

-No te atrevas a decirlo- No tuvo que gritar o alzar un poco la voz, porque la dureza con la que había pronunciado esas palabras era suficiente acompañada del semblante que era una digna copia de la de un rubio platino que recordaba bien, para hacer que callara.

\- Hermione-chan – No volteó a verla, tenía los ojos fijos en un punto de la pared – No niego de tus emociones hacía Uchiha – Hermione notó que en todo lo que habían platicado la noche anterior ella nunca se había dirigido hacía Sasuke, cuando éste y Naruto se fueron; Ino, Sakura y ella siguieron y cuando se hablaba del pelinegro, la alumna de la quinta se refería al chico como: "él" y ahora "Uchiha" – Pero si valoras nuestra amistad ó el cariño que te tengo, no mencionarás de nuevo nada que relacione a él conmigo-

-Pero Sakura yo… él debe estar…-

-Puedo asegurarte que él está arrepentido de muchos de sus errores, pero entre ellos no figura el daño que me hizo, yo amé a Uchiha, no te negaré que siempre lo esperé con brazos abiertos, sabía que volvería a Konoha. Te explicaré, cuando todo hubo acabado, regresamos; él después que nosotros pero regresó, nada más importaba, los dos habíamos cambiado y yo estaba dispuesta a comenzar de cero; lo refugiaría conmigo, le daría de mi felicidad para curar su corazón enfermo. No nos vimos en sus primeras semanas, después de un mes y medio de su llegada me encontré con él en el bosque, yo buscaba paz y él entrenaba. Me emocioné, corrí a él y lo abracé, no pensé en otra cosa. No pasaron ni unos segundos cuando me empujó lejos "Qué te crees" dijo "No me toques pesada". No entendía la situación pero él no tardó en aclararla para mí: "Crees que por lo que pasó en la guerra ahora somos algo, que tienes derecho a abrazarme? ¿Qué voy a amarte?". Me hirió pero llegó con una conclusión: "Tu nunca fuiste nada para mi, más que un estorbo, me fuiste útil en ocasiones para curarme, no te debo nada, no tienes que seguirme como un perro faldero, las cosas siguen igual, no vales nada, para mi no existes; eres un desperdicio de aire y espacio. No somos amigos, no somos nada, desde hoy te dejo claro que no me importas, no me interesaré en ti jamás, deja de hacer el ridículo y olvídame; que yo no tengo voluntad ni de recordar tu nombre, eres invisible para mí, no eres nada, Adiós". Después de eso pasó a mi lado y se fue del lugar-

Hermione estaba roja de ira, Sasuke era un idiota, sabía que la razón por la que había hecho eso podía ser válida para él pero era una tremenda estupidez. – Sakura tu eres muy lista, no puedes realmente creer que eso es la verdad… -

-No sé Hermione, ya me harté de esto, siempre lo he perseguido, siempre le he gritado un amor sincero y puro. Es obvio que a Uchiha no le intereso, ni lo haré, fue demasiado cruel; siempre he entendido que no me correspondió pero lo otro no era necesario, bien podíamos ser amigos, pero él dejó en claro que no existo en su vida. Al principio Naruto nos invitaba a comer o salir a los dos, él me ignoraba, pero era cortés y educado, formal; no me hablaba directamente ni participaba en mis conversaciones, así que yo actué igual, llegó el momento en que dejé de ir, solo acudo si hay más personas. Sasuke Uchiha no es nada para mí, me mostró su verdadero ser, ruin y oscuro, maldito… no me mal interpretes, fue mi compañero de equipo y pasamos cosas juntos, me preocupo y preocuparé por él siempre, como un médico de su paciente, no más, no menos. Soy una mujer respetada, no me rebajaré por un chico nunca más en esta vida. –

El silencio se hizo, la castaña pudo notar como una lagrima se resbaló por la mejilla de Sakura y también como ésta la limpió con brusquedad.

\- Gomen Sakura-chan; no debí meterme en esos asuntos – Le daría una gran golpiza a ese idiota tan pronto tuviera oportunidad. Se fue a sentar al lado de Sakura y puso su mano sobre la de ella – Pero no te preocupes, Sasuke se dará cuenta del error y volverá a ti, porque él te am…

-¡NO!-

Hermione salió volando, cuando Sakura le impactó el puño en la cara, fue a dar a la otra pared, dónde se quedó estática, mientras notaba el sabor de la sangre escurrir por su boca. Sakura le había golpeado, se movió un poco, en efecto la cara le dolía y el cuerpo también, no se había esperado ese ataque, no fue capaz de esquivarlo porque la tomó desprevenida, eso la molestó. Se levantó del suelo, pudo comprobar que no podía mover la boca, se le había desencajado la mandíbula. Sentía dolor pero como su sensei le había enseñado, no lo demostraría, se sacudió el polvo, miró a Sakura quien tenía los ojos desorbitados; en su mirar gritaba el arrepentimiento, Hermione intentó sonreír pero su boca no le respondió.

-¡Hermione-chan! ¡Gomen! Yo no sé qué pasó, yo lo siento mucho...-

Hermione levantó su mano haciéndola callar, caminó a la habitación en la que se había quedado esa noche, tomó su varita de entre sus ropas y se apuntó a la cara, pronto se mandíbula y dientes regresaron a su lugar. Estaba iracunda, Sakura se atrevió a golpearla, su sangre le hervía, "tranquilízate" se decía pero no funcionaba.

Regresó a dónde Sakura estaba, múltiples lágrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas, Hermione no sintió pena por ella, entendía que tal vez el que se mencionara "amor" proveniente del Uchiha a esta le fuera doloroso, pero no podía tranquilizarse, necesitaba golpear algo, lanzarle un bombarda a una pared y que esta explotara en miles de pedazos. Observó a Sakura de arriba abajo, le sonrió pero no de manera amistosa ni amable. – Querida señorita Haruno – sus ojos chispeaban de algo peligroso - Le aconsejo no volverme a tocar; yo no le mencionaré lo que tanto disgusto le causó, ni volveré a perturbar su hogar con mi presencia, pero una cosa si le diré, es usted tan estúpida que da vergüenza, supongo que hay cosas que no pueden aprenderse estudiando. Que tenga un buen día y sea feliz, Adiós-

Acto seguido salió por la puerta con todas sus pertenencias dentro de la mochila que cargaba en su espalda. Corrió con furia contenida, llegó al lugar en el cual debía entrenar con Kakashi, para su asombro, este ya se encontraba ahí, se posó frente a él a unos cinco metros de distancia.  
-Kakashi-sensei- acompañó el saludo con una reverencia, como siempre tan formal, "Me debes respeto por compartirte mi talento en el entrenamiento" recordó su voz diciéndole esas palabras cuando ella era una niña.

Solo un ademán con la cabeza demostró que le respondía

-¿Cómo comenzaremos?- Hermione aún tenía furia en las venas, sentía el enojo correr en ella, su mente le preguntaba: "¿Por qué estás tan molesta?" pero no había respuesta, no existían ni la lógica ni la razón en su cabeza en ese momento.  
-Será sencillo niña- a la chica le brillaron los ojos con algo explosivo al escuchar cómo se refería a ella y por el sarcasmo que inyectó en sus palabras. –Combate uno a uno, sin jutsus, sin ningún truco, solo tú y yo, cada quien con un solo kunai, cuando te haga el más mínimo corte el enfrentamiento terminará y no llevarás a cabo tu misión en aquel mundo – concluyó, frío y letal, con toda la seguridad de que ganaría.

-¿Y si yo lo lastimo primero?-

-En caso de que esa remota posibilidad llegara a suceder, entonces podrás regresar a "tu mundo" y hacer lo que te propones-

Hermione sintió que hacía un trato con la mismísima muerte, le molestaba de sobre manera que su sensei la subestimara tanto, ella había seguido entrenando por su cuenta, jamás dejaría de hacerlo y sabía que podía con esto, aunque tal vez Kakashi pudiera haber desarrollado habilidades nuevas, "No jutsus" dijo él, bueno eso estaba mejor, a mano limpia; aunque debía aceptar que aunque su Hokage no la dejara llevar a cabo la misión, igual lo haría a pesar del conflicto de lealtad y obediencia que se le presentara.

-De igual manera, no puedes usar tu "poder"- la última palabra la dijo como con asco, escupiendo ese sarcasmo que tanto le molestaba a la castaña; ni siquiera había pensado en usar magia, era uno a no tal y como él peliplateado había dicho; ¿ahora pensaba que era una especie de traicionera?. Si el ponía unas reglas ella las iba a seguir como la ninja que era, no pensó cuando le reprochó.

-No necesito de esas habilidades para vencerlo Kakashi-sama, pero aún si lo hiciera, ¿será que le asusta? – Le dio vueltas a su kunai en un dedo con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

– No seas condescendiente conmigo Hermione, puede no bastarme un corte, no sabes el daño que puedo causarte- La mente de Kakashi iba a explotar, "Niñata estúpida" pensaba.

– Créame señor Hokage, sé de primera mano lo cruel que puede llegar a ser- La cara de la castaña se endureció y sus ojos se tensaron

Kakashi no respondió, no pudo y aunque hubiese querido no tenía idea de qué decir –Sólo los rencorosos y cobardes caen tan bajo para hablar de esa manera, ¿Qué no te enseñé a guardar tus emociones baka? Sólo un idiota deja ver su interior y tú acabas de abrirme la venta que demuestra tu odio por mí-

-Yo no odio más que a una persona, y usted no tiene el lujo de ser ese alguien – su enojo aumentó, por desgracia era muy mala odiando a las personas.

-Así que Hermione ¿Qué sientes por tu sensei? Le guardas rencor, ¿verdad?...- Kakashi no podía contenerse en hacer esa pregunta, pero erróneamente Hermione lo tomó como una burla.

-Demasiada plática y nada de acción, ¡comencemos de una vez! – y con esto último Hermione se abalanzó contra el sexto Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

-Enfrentamiento, segunda parte-

Había durado horas, más de lo que esperaban ambos que tardara, Hermione se encontraba de cuclillas sobre una rodilla, con su kunai en la mano derecha y el brazo estirado a su espalda, jadeante y con gotas de sudor escurriendo por su frente. Detrás de ella Kakashi se hallaba parado con una gran abertura que goteaba sangre en su pómulo; la incredulidad le duró unos segundos, después serio e indiferente habló.  
-No espero averiguar que truco de tu poder usaste, tampoco me interesa hacerlo; pero gracias a eso me has derrotado, felicidades-

– No ofenda mi orgullo como ninja; yo lo vencí bajo sus términos le guste o no, así le dañe su orgullo o no - Hermione impertérrita y sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba sentía la sangre correr por sus venas con una fuerza que no tenía nada de ver con la adrenalina del combate.

-Sabes que nunca serás tan buena como para vencerme Hermione-chan-

-Yo sé que jamás seré lo suficientemente buena para usted otōsan- A pesar de su rostro ser frío y firme, dentro en su corazón eso le dolía; Hermione siempre había pensado y considerado a Kakashi como su padre, siendo el único adulto en su vida, fue como si él la criara y a la mente y corazón de una niña de al menos cuatro años, ese hombre era su padre, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que otōsan no la quería, apenas la soportaba, la entrenaba por orden del Hokage, lo siguió amando como su padre, pero sabía que el sentimiento no era mutuo.

\- Ya te dije que no me llamaras así, no soy tu padre-

Sin dejarlo continuar, se corrigió – Me ha quedado en claro Kakashi-sama que nunca seré lo suficiente para usted- El sarcasmo escurría de su boca al hablar.

Unos segundos de silencio, la castaña se posicionó observando directamente la espalda del ninja, éste podía sentir el peso de su mirada en la nuca –Puedes llevar a cabo tu misión, no necesitas despedirte al marcharte, adiós- Comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, dando por terminada la conversación y el entrenamiento.

-¡Espere!- exclamó haciendo que su sensei se frenara, no se volvió para verla, pero la chica tomó su detenimiento como su oportunidad para hablar – Señor Hokage… ¿necesito más permisos para llevar a cabo misiones en el que usted llama "mi mundo"?-

-Eres una chica grande, no soy tú niñera ni tu padre, haz lo que se te venga en gana- Fue difícil entenderle pues rechinaba los dientes del enojo, uno que tenía un origen distinto al que Hermione se imaginaba

-Arigato Hokage-sama- Hizo una inclinación, sonrió agradecida y con la postura helada pero firme continuó – Sayōnara, no regresaré a este mundo, de ahora en más no soy un miembro de la aldea de la hoja-

Kakashi volteó sorprendido ante esa determinada declaración, pero se dio cuenta que ella ya no se encontraba ahí y no fue capaz de encontrar su chakra cerca, ¿Iría tras ella? ¿La disuadiría de su decisión? Estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero al instante cambió de parecer, sabía que Hermione amaba Konoha y también que no dejaría de ver a su "hermano", esa chica sólo estaba molesta y aquello no era más que un rabieta, una forma de llamar su atención, una que no daría frutos.

Se hallaba contrariado, había dejado salir todas esas palabras hirientes sin pensarlo, ya no era el hombre que crió a esa pequeña niña de cabello alborotado y mente tenaz; pero sabía que en su momento todo se arreglaría con la castaña por lo que no temió y con mucha pasibilidad y calma regresó caminando a konoha.

Hermione no podía evitarlo, lágrimas de furia y coraje salían de sus cafés ojos; se las limpiaba tan pronto se desbordaban, no se quería permitir ser tan débil ¿Dónde había quedado su entrenamiento ninja? Bueno era fácil de contestar, había quedado atrapado en el frío, cruel, malvado y monstruoso corazón del peliplateado y aunque lo recriminaba de todo aquello, en el fondo lo entendía; un día de la nada te entregan una niña y te dicen: "Cuídala" sin más, no te dan opción, ni siquiera te piden opinión y no puedes negarte porque es una orden del Hokage. Sabía que había llegado a derrumbar su vida, y lo que más la hacía molestar y más la frustraba era que ella no podía odiarlo, no podía sacarlo de su corazón, amaba a su padre, daría su vida por él aún si éste no sintiera nada por ella, nada más que rencor; de nuevo unas palabras llegaron a su cabeza "Nadie te quiere, apenas si te soportan".

-Malfoy no sabes la razón que tienes…- Se detuvo en la rama de un árbol y con un hechizo se limpió de la cara toda evidencia de haber llorado; reanudó su marcha a la aldea, no mentía cuando dijo que no volvería ahí jamás, pero primero quería despedirse de todos aunque visitar a aquellos que no había visto el día anterior le haría más difícil y doloroso no regresar – Solo me despediré de Ino, Naruto y Sasuke; pero Sakura… - Aún estaba molesta con la chica por lo que había pasado, pero sabía que no era su culpa, ella le había preguntado de ese delicado tema, es más toda la culpa la tenía Sasuke, él había herido a la pelirosa. Se decidió a ir a él primero y sin más se dirigió a buscarlo.

Llegó a la parte en la que los Uchiha vivían, o en la que sólo él vivía y lo encontró sentado en una banca y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Oniisan- Gritó y se alegró tanto de verlo, que corrió a abrazarlo.

-Cuanta efusividad, Hermione nos vimos ayer- No respondió totalmente al abrazo, sólo puso un brazo sobre ella. Por supuesto su manera de ser no le permitía más.

-Pero llevamos años sin vernos Sasuke, ¿No me extrañaste? – Preguntó sin pensarlo, pues ella sí que lo había extrañado, en los últimos años apenas había pegado el ojo pensando en cómo estaría y en dónde.

-Hmph-

-Dilo-

-Hermione…-

-Di que extrañaste a tu imōto- A la castaña le encantaba hacerlo salir un poco de su caparazón demostrando sus sentimientos.

-Como eres pesada…-

-Dilo Sasuke- Sabía que aunque se hiciera el duro le diría lo que sentía aún si fuera sólo para callarla.

-Hmph te extrañé Hermione-chan-

\- Yo también a ti Sasuke, y te quiero ¿sabes? – No era que quisiera cabrearlo pero le divertía hacerlo, aunque en el fondo se moría por escuchar esas palabras.

-Hmph- Sasuke se removió incomodo en el asiento, como ella esperaba, él no contestaría de inmediato a eso

-¿Tú me quieres a mi oniisan?- No lo iba a dejar pasar tan sencillamente, su corazón reclamaba con empeño esa declaración

-Hermione-

-Di que quieres a tu hermanita- "Por favor, por favor, sé que puedes hacerlo, sólo dilo" pensaba

-Pesada.-

-¡Dilo!-

-Hermione…-

-Sasuke, dilo… Por favor – El Uchiha no notó que el tono cambió, la castaña casi le suplicaba con los ojos a Sasuke que le dijera que la quería

-Tú sabes cómo soy.- sentenció

-No me importa cómo eres, quiero saber si me quieres, quiero escuchar que me quieres- ¿Era tan difícil? Sabía que para él tal vez si lo fuera pero ¡por Merlín hacía años que no sabía de ella!

-Hmph, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas tan molesta?- Sasuke no entendía el empeño de Hermione con ese tema

-No puedes decirlo porque no me quieres ¿verdad?- Su lógica no estaba presente cuando dejó salir eso de su boca

-Hermione…-

-No Sasuke, esa es la verdad, ustedes los hombres no saben el dolor que nos causan-

-…-

-No sabes qué decir ¿cierto?-

-Hmph, déjalo ya-

-No Sasuke, no puedes decirme a mí, tu hermanita que me quieres, ¿cómo esperas decirle a Sakura lo que sientes por ella?

-¿Esto a qué viene?- Con la mirada dura y el ceño fruncido él la examinó- Sakura no debe tener nada conmigo- dijo al final para después perder su mirada en el vacío, pretendiendo como siempre lo hacía que no le importaba.

-¡Si, sé que excusa patética usaste, ella me contó! ¡Pero tú no piensas que eso la lastima más!-

-¡Cállate!- Sasuke ya se había molestado y lo desconcertó que Hermione hiciera caso omiso a su palabra; eso no era normal, de niños ella siempre le obedecía.

-¡Tú cállate! Eres tan egoísta, cuando algo se complica abandonas, eres un cobarde, ¡me abandonaste! Te fuiste cuando yo estaba lejos, pensé que morirías en la guerra y ahora abandonas a Sakura, ¡ella te ama!-

-CÁLLATE AHORA MISMO-

-¡NO!- Hermione estaba efuscada, su cabello parecía un puercoespín y sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo que a Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido, sabía que eso significaba que estaba demasiado furiosa.

-Hermione, cálmate-

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?- Su voz bajó pero se quebró al final haciéndola temblar -¿Cómo oniisan? Mi padre no me quiere, no he visto a mi hermano en años y como siempre es tan distante, no los volverá a ver jamás y…

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-

-Te quiero mucho Sasuke-kun, siempre serás mi hermano y no te voy a olvidar no importa qué pase-

-¿De qué hablas Hermione?- Por alguna razón que no sabía pero no quería admitir las palabras de la chica lo asustaban, sentía algo incomodo en su pecho además de las ansias que lo presionaban

-Me marcho de Konoha, no volveré jamás. No seguiré siendo un peso para kakashi-

-¡¿Te ha exiliado?!-

-No hermano, yo me exilio a mi misma- sus labios formaron una ligera sonrisa

-Hermione no puedes… dej..- la presión aumentaba y la garganta se le selló.

-¿Dejarte?- Una sonrisa sarcástica se posó en su cara

-Yo nunca te he dejado, si me necesitas siempre estaré para ti, no dejas de estar en mi mente y corazón. Pero ahí recae todo hermano, tu no me necesitas, nunca lo hiciste y sé que no lo harás. Soy yo quien te necesito, pero no puedo seguir viniendo y yendo, debo escoger un lugar y al menos sé que allá hay quien me aprecia- Su sonrisa nació natural al pensar en Harry, su otro hermano, su pequeño hermano, quien tenía su vida dependiendo de ella, aquel que la hacía feliz y la hacía sentir querida, más que nadie la podía hacer sentir en ese mundo.

-Eres mi hermana- Aunque fueron sólo tres palabras el sentimiento que puso en ellas tenía miles de razones; en esa simple frase le dijo todo lo que dentro guardaba, intentó explicar cuánto la quería, la necesitaba, su hermana… ella a pesar de estar lejos todo el tiempo lo hacía no sentirse sólo en el mundo. Pero como era él incapaz de demostrarlo, sacó lo único que pudo, el enojo y la ira que el dolor le causaban – Pero no me importa vete, de hecho ya ni te recordaba, supuse que estarías muerta en algún lugar; de no ser por tu regreso no hubiera evocado en mi mente tu persona, no me im…-

-No hagas esto Sasuke- Ya había esperado ese mecanismo de protección del pelinegro

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Querer herirme para alejarme y que no te duela tanto-

-¿Dolerme? Hahaha, no me duele, ¿Cómo dolerte la partida de quien no te importa?

-No sigas- Pero por más preparada que hubiese estado no podía evitar que le doliera

-En serio niña, sólo dos personas me importan en este mundo y tú no eres una de ellas, siempre he estado bien sin ti, tú no me importas; no te necesito.- Se levantó de la banca y caminó por frente de ella –Eres tú quien me necesita a mi; vete, no te vayas, no es de m interés –Comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí

-Eso es Uchiha, corre, corre como siempre, es tu especialidad, vete no mires atrás lo has hecho ya, a mí, a ella, a Naruto, la verdad ya me da igual; no comparto tu instinto cobarde –

-No soy cobarde, no te necesito, no necesito a nadie. Te odio, todo estaba bien hasta que apareciste, como siempre siendo una molestia-

-¿Me odias?...-

-…-

-Bien…-

-Yo… yo tampoco te necesito ¡Te odio! Por mi hubieras muerto en la guerra, que Sakura se aleje de ti, así no la lastimas como lo haces con todo aquel remotamente cercano a ti – No había podido contenerlo más

-¡TU Y O NO SOMOS NADA! –Se había exaltado como sólo un Uchiha sabe hacerlo –No eres más que una niña idiota que se adhirió a mi cuando no tenía a nadie más en la vida, eres tan patética, das asco-

\- Arigatō –Sonrió mientras una sola y cristalina lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla –Ahora no tengo nadie por quien quedarme aquí, Adiós Uchiha saludaré a Itachi por ti –

-Espera ¡¿Qué?!-

Hermione se desapareció con un plaf y de pronto estaba en el bosque prohibido, justo en el lugar por el cual había partido esa mañana, cayó entre gemidos y suspiros; en su mente Sasuke y Kakashi permanecían. Comenzó a llover pero no le importaba, las gotas se confundían con sus lágrimas, estaba molesta con los dos, los odiaba, los extrañaba, ¿Por qué nadie allá la quería? ¿Por qué tenía que ser una especie de rareza en Konoha? ¿Por qué había nacido así? ¡¿Por qué?!. De pronto sus manos se iluminaron y con una fuerza bruta comenzó a golpear a un árbol de grueso tronco, lo golpeaba con todas las ganas, haciendo astillas saltar por todos lados, después de unos segundo el árbol cedió y se partió por la mitad, cayendo justo por enfrente de sus narices. Se encaminó al castillo, ahora tenía aprobada la misión de cuidar de Malfoy, su misión de cuidar de Harry y la de encontrar los horrocruxes; con el corazón con un gran agujero supo que se aferraría al único ser en el mundo que la quería como familia, se aferraría a Harry y daría su vida por él en cualquier situación.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos los que leen mi historia, para empezar gracias por dedicarle algo de tiempo a este crossover, por favor dejen sus reviews me emociona saber qué es lo que piensan y como les parece que avanza eso. Muchas gracias a todos.

Les comparto tan deprisa este siguiente capítulo porque empezaré mis exámenes finales y no podré publicar en un ratito, aunque espero no tardarme mucho, disfrútenla, saludos!

-Misión imposible-

Un mes había pasado desde que visitó Konoha, en todo ese tiempo no había tenido que cuidar a Malfoy, Dumbledore le dijo que él le avisaría cuando esto fuera a pasar; sin embargo eso estaba bajo en su lista de prioridades, no es que no le importara pero la escuela y la interminable investigación para la detección y eliminación de los pedazos del alma de Voldemort la tenían exhausta. Estaba en la biblioteca con las pestañas pegadas a un libro intentando conocer más de lo que era hacer un horrocrux, cuando su mente comenzó a divagar y decidió salir a despejarse, se paró y recogió sus libros, los aprisionó en sus brazos como si fueran un gran tesoro, aunque para ella eran exactamente eso, sonrió a la Sra. Pinche y dejó la biblioteca; caminaba con pasibilidad con una nebulosa de pensamientos; afuera llovía, los días estaban así todo el tiempo, parecía que el cielo era consciente de que algo malo se avecinaba, se quedó en la ventana, quién sabrá cuanto tiempo, sólo observando las gotas caer, mientras un recuerdo se posaba en su memoria.

0000000000000000000000 FLASHBACK 0000000000000000000000000

Un lindo y lluvioso día en Konoha, una niña de siete años caminaba cansada pero feliz por la aldea, buscando a una persona en específico, estaba sucia y despeinada, había lodo en su ropa y cara. Llegó a una casa y gritó:

-¡Sasuke-kun! –No hubo respuesta –¡Sasuke-kun sal, vamos! –Continuó así por unos segundos hasta que el chico salió, sólo un par de años más grande que ella.

-¿Qué quieres Hermione-chan? –

-Tú dijiste que hoy me enseñarías una técnica, ve está aquí en mi diario –Sacando y mostrando desde lejos al niño una libreta gris con verde hizo un puchero y una mueca seria que hizo al niño reír por dentro, sólo por dentro –

-Está lloviendo Hermione… -

-¡Pero quiero entrenar contigo!-

-Está bien entra, ahora bajo –

-¡Arigatō! –La carita de la niña se iluminó y se acercó al porche de la casa

Sasuke subió las escaleras y en cuestión de nada bajó con sus ropas de siempre – ¿Estuviste entrenando hoy? –Preguntó mostrando muy poco o casi nada de interés

-¡Sí! Entrené desde temprano con Otō-san, no me enseñó nada nuevo, fue aburrido porque ya eso lo sé y… -Sus tripas comenzaron a rugir con furiosidad, se llevó las manos a la panza y sonrojada se disculpó

-¿Ya has desayunado? –

-No… entrené desde temprano y de ahí Kakashi se fue a no sé dónde…Gomen nasai –Se moría de la vergüenza

Sasuke entró en la casa molesto y Hermione se quedó fuera en el porche esperando, escuchó a Sasuke mover cosas y al tardar mucho en salir -¿Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó

-Hmph –Un gruñido se oyó a lo lejos en el interior de la casa

-¿Qué haces? –

-No puedes entrenar más sin nada en el estómago, ¿Piensas quedarte ahí? –

-No, amm, arigatō ya entro… -La niña se había conmovido por la simpleza del acto del pelinegro, pero la vergüenza la invadía pues estaba completamente bañada en lodo, ramas y hojas, no quería ensuciar el duelo de su anfitrión "¿Por qué no eres más limpia baka?"

Sasuke pasó por delante de ella hacia las escaleras y subió, no la miró al hacerlo, la niña pensó que la ignoraría pero al regresar al primer piso llevaba una toalla en sus manos –Ponte esto y ve a darte un baño porque así –La escaneó de arriba abajo con aire narcisista –No estás apta para desayunar –

La castaña estupefacta lo miraba pero sólo esos ojos café mostraban su desconcierto –Anda que no tengo todo el día para esperarte –Apuró con molestia el niño –Y no voy a ducharte yo –

-Sí, gracias Sasuke-kun –La pequeña seguía sonrojada de la pena

-Sólo intenta no ensuciar nada niña –

Hermione se había dado un rápido baño. Para su sorpresa el chico le había dejado unas ropas en la habitación, eran suyas, le venían algo grandes pero ella lo agradeció de corazón y se sonrojó mucho al verse al espejo con el vestuario de la persona a la que consideraba su único amigo en el mundo. Bajó y en silencio desayunaron, Sasuke escondió una sonrisa al verla con su ropa, se veía muy tierna. Justo después de comer él se sentó en el sillón con un libro entre sus piernas y se dispuso a leer, la castaña se aproximó y sentó a su lado.

-¿Puedo usar uno de tus libros? –Preguntó con inseguridad

-El conocimiento no se pide prestado, se adopta y se hace un hábito, puedes tomar uno y aprender de él –Hermione alababa cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Los dos niños se quedaron leyendo en silencio por un rato, hasta que la pequeña rompió la calma

-Sabes Sasuke-kun quiero decirte algo –

-Habla –

\- Te quiero –

La sorpresa fue enorme a punto estuvo Sasuke de dejar caer el libro de entre sus manos, lo único que lo pudo delatar fue el extremo sonrojo que lo recorrió, pero desapareció tan rápido que casi ni él fue capaz de percibirlo – ¿Y qué te hacer creer que me importa? –

-Nada, por eso dije que "quería" y no "debía" ó "tenía" porque no "debo" ni "tengo" que hacerlo, pero quise –La pequeña le dio una linda sonrisa, seguida de una muestra de confusión –Eres mi mejor amigo, llegué a esa conclusión hace unos meses, pero eso no parece bastarme; otō-san dice que sólo queremos a los amigos y a la familia, pero nosotros no somos familia y no quiero que solo seamos amigos; ¿Podemos convertirnos en familia Sasuke-kun? –Lo miró a la cara con una emoción y esperanza que brillaba en sus ojos.

La pregunta si que lo descolocó, tanto así que ni se dio cuenta de que su mente se perdía en las memorias y el dolor de su pecho se hacía grande, sus manos formaron puños que cerraba con fuerza…

-Si hubiera una forma ¿serías mi familia? Porque investigué y lo que encontré decía que la familia son las personas cercanas a ti, de sangre o no por los que sientes algo y te preocupas –Al ver que Sasuke no respondió ella continuó –Si fueras mi familia serías mi hermano mayor –

-¡¿Hermano?! – Eso era demasiado para él, no podía lidiar con todo; ella no entendía lo que decía, la familia no es tan bella como ella lo pintaba, las personas eran crueles y su único propósito es el de hacerte daño

-Sí, tú me cuidas, me alimentas, me enseñas cosas y te preocupas por mí –

-Hmph, eso no es cierto –No iba a permitir que ella siguiera con aquella fantasía

-Sí lo es, de lo contrario ¿Por qué harías todo lo demás? –Su carita mostraba suficiencia –Yo creo que tú también me quieres pero no lo aceptas

-Yo no quiero a nadie, sólo soy yo, tú no me importas –

-Si lo haces, sino no estaría aquí sentada contigo en este momento, pero hay algo en ti, algo te pasó y por eso no aceptas que me quieres. Pero no importa yo te quiero Nii-san –

A Sasuke se le erizó la piel, mientras continuaban leyendo su mente divagaba, "Hermano" él no podía ser hermano de nadie más, odiaba a Itachi, para él su hermano mayor era la más grande escoria de la vida; no tenía familia, estaba sólo en el mundo, y de la nada llegaba esa niña a que por alguna maldita razón no podía apartar; le gustaba entrenarla, se había encontrado a sí mismo sintiéndose satisfecho de su progreso como cuando aprendía algo nuevo él de Itachi, pero de nuevo todo: "Hermano", "Familia", "Te quiero". Esa niña era demasiado peso para ella, debió haberla despegado de él en el preciso instante en el que llegó, ahora sería más difícil hacerlo; además esa niña le había dado un pequeño vistazo a su interior aún sin que él le abriera la puerta, ¿Cómo había podido ser eso?

Un golpe sordo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el libro que antes sostenía la castaña se encontraba en el piso y la pequeña niña se hallaba dormida plácidamente con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sillón, la observó; era una niña linda eso debía admitirlo, dulce pero enigmática; no tenía familia Hatake Kakashi era su sensei y vivía con ella, pero él no parecía apreciarla mucho ¿Por qué una niña tan pequeña tenía ya un sensei y recibía ese tipo de entrenamiento? ¿Acaso era un caso especial de ninja? ¿Tendría un gran poder oculto?

-Nii… -Un suspiro delicado dejó salir esa palabra y Sasuke inmediatamente sonrió, ¿enserio esa pequeña quería que él fuera su hermano? ¿Por qué no se lo había negado de inmediato cuando ella lo pidió? Se levantó del sillón y tomó delicadamente a Hermione en sus brazos con temor a despertarla. Subió las escaleras, entró al cuarto y la dejó caer despacio en la cama, caminó a la puerta y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la había dejado en el cuarto de Itachi, algo extraño se removió en su interior. Se volteó y observó cómo Hermione buscaba algo para abrazar y jalaba la almohada con parsimonia, la pegó a su pecho –Nii –san –Tal vez estaba teniendo un lindo sueño por eso suspiraba tanto

No supo que lo motivó –Yo también te quiero hermanita –Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin notar como una sonrisa de aparecía en el rostro de Hermione y sin saber también que desde ese día le había cambiado la vida para siempre

000000000000000000FIN DE FLASHBACK 000000000000000000000000

El recuerdo se iba mientras pensaba "Si lo dijiste", en su interior algo que no pudo descifrar se removió –Sasuke – susurró sin darse cuenta y algo así como una sonrisa de añoranza y tristeza se vislumbró por unos segundos mientras su mente y sus ojos seguían vagando en la ventana.

-Granger –Una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento, su impresión duró solo unas milésimas de segundo; analizó al chico que tenía delante y lo reconoció de inmediato, Theodore Nott la miraba sin ningún tipo de aseveración

-¿Granger? –

-¿Sí? –Se le hizo extraño que él le estuviera hablando, era un sangre pura y Slytherin, aunque tenía que admitir que nunca se había metido con ella y en una ocasión que les tocó hacer un trabajo de pociones como pareja todo fue tranquilo y agradable, este no mostró aberración por estar con una "Sangre sucia" y puntos a su favor, amaba leer y era muy educado.

-El director te requiere en su despacho –Anunció mirando con naturalidad, y un poco de duda a Hermione por la expresión soñadora que llevaba hace sólo unos momentos.

-Ah, sí gracias –Le sonrió de corazón y caminó por dónde venía para dirigirse a con Dumbledore. ¿Había llegado el momento? ¿El director le daría la orden de partida para la protección de Malfoy? Su mente trabajaba por horas y su corazón se estrujaba por dos sentimientos "preocupación" y "emoción"; era peligroso estar en los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy con mortífagos habitando la cada, no sólo era la vida del hurón la que tenía que proteger, sino la de la madre y por supuesto la de ella y más importante aún, su secreto; no podía dejar que Voldemort supiera quién o cómo era ella, la mataría al instante o intentaría ponerla de su lado con tal de que no ayudara a Harry; eso obviamente ocupaba la parte de la preocupación. Lo referente a la emoción era algo muy distinto, saldría en una misión y eso como a todo shinobi le causaba extasiedad; era una aventura de las que ella disfrutaba de sobremanera, corría en sus venas poner tu vida en riesgo por llevar a cabo el cumplimiento (porque ella SIEMPRE cumplía sus misiones) de una tarea otorgada por el Hokage era una ráfaga de adrenalina, a fin de cuentas era una ninja ¿no? Y no cualquiera; era irónico como sus amigos creían que era una aguafiestas, aburrida, cuando amaba ser una kunoichi. Había cumplido varías misiones con Kakashi (quien dejaba que ella hiciera todo el trabajo) en su mayoría de rango C, tres de rango D, y sólo cinco de rango B, nada más arriba porque: "Eres solo una niña" recordaba la explicación tan burda que el tercero le daba cada vez que pedía más, y como ella esperaba la respuesta siempre era la misma, un rotundo NO y no se hablaba más; en casa su padre le decía que su falta de habilidad le limitaba las misiones por ellos entrenaba diario y con fuerza, para ser la mejor Kunoichi de Konoha y así algún día ser Hokage (sueño que compartía con Naruto) Pero por más que entrenó y llegó a cumplir misiones B con solo diez años de edad seguían negándole el avance. Cuando su carta llegó el cuanto cambió de forma drástica, dejó a su familia (que para ella se componía de Sasuke y Kakashi), amigos y a su aldea, recuerda que pensó el día de partir "Un Hokage no haría esto" pero de igual manera se marchó, años después de entender por sí sola muchas cosas se dio cuenta que para ella ser líder de Konoha era simplemente imposible.

Llegó a la puerta del despacho y antes de tocar esta se abrió, dio unos pasos al interior y vislumbró al director en su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas frente a él y una cálida sonrisa.

-Señorita Granger, me alegra que esté aquí –

-¿Qué sucede profesor? –Tal vez podría haber escondido su ansiedad un poco más pero no aguantaba más, parecía extenderse por sus poros. Tan pronto escuchó su voz, se serenó, su semblante cambió a uno frío y calmado –Vine tan pronto como supe de su llamado –Ahora sonaba mucho mejor, mucho mucho mejor. Casi digna de los principios que su sensei le había enseñado. "Baka" se ofendió internamente.

-Señorita, verá la he llamado pues siguiendo a lo que habíamos acordado, le notificó que su tarea como guardaespaldas de los Malfoy ha llegado –El director esperó una respuesta a lo que Hermione solo asintió –La "visita" será el siguiente jueves alrededor de las 5:00am; usted debe unirse al señor Malfoy en la torre de astronomía, en dónde tienen permitido desaparecer para llevar a cabo el mencionado plan –

-Está bien – escueto y simple; no tenía mucho que decir al respecto, todo concordaba con lo que se había declarado.

-Pero señorita debo pedirle algo –Hermione enarcó una ceja, no esperaba eso, volvió a asentir sin más.

-Las vidas de los tres estarán en riesgo, y sé de muy buena fuente que usted y el joven Malfoy no tienen una buena relación, sé también que a través de los años el chico le ha hecho la vida imposible, incluso puede odiarlo, pero debe entender que aunque usted lo proteja, él es un mago habilidoso y debe haber una sincronía en sus act…

Sin dejarlo terminar Hermione habló -¿Qué me está pidiendo exactamente señor? –Fría, seria, hasta un modo aterrorizante pero nunca irrespetuosa, estaba molesta; Dumbledore le acababa de decir que Malfoy era un "mago habilidoso" y que por eso ella tenía que llevarse bien con él ¿en serio?, si se iba a hablar de poder, ella era más fuerte y Malfoy debía ser quien ajustara sus movimientos a los de ella, maldito hurón.

-No le digo que sea la mejor amiga del joven, ni que se lleven bien. Sólo que se toleren, trabajen juntos de lo contrario le dan al enemigo una carta a favor –Sentenció, directo; tal como ella le había hablado hace un momento y en un par de segundos le sonrió, este hombre era algo bipolar.

Hermione observó al piso y al levantar el rostro y mirándolo directamente habló –Profesor, yo siempre trabajo sola, no necesito un compañero, no pretendo ofenderle –rió levemente – pero usted no conoce nada de lo que soy capaz de hacer, no importa el trabajo, lo cumpliré así me lleve la vida en ello, como kuno…

-¡Señorita Granger! –La cortó de improvisto –No dudo de sus habilidades, pero tampoco doy por sentada su supervivencia, no quiero pérdidas, Merlín sabe cuánto me lamentaré, pero usted está al tano de la situación, sólo digo; no le den a los mortífagos facilidad para atacarlos y menos por peleas de niños –

Hermione enfadada cerró su mano en un puño, era cierto que sería una estupidez morir en misión por no trabajar de buena mano con Malfoy, pero para ella nunca fueron solo simples peleas de niños

-Va para usted también señor Malfoy- expresó el anciano hacia un rincón de la sala


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! ¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS! Que disfruten sus cenas, les den muchos regalos y se la pasen muy bonito! :3

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, por favor dejen sus reviews, gracias por leer!

 **-Capítulo 5: Provocando a la bestia-**

-Va para usted también señor Malfoy- expresó el anciano hacia un rincón de la sala y ahí fue cuando Hermione notó su presencia; se golpeó mentalmente ¡¿Cómo pudo no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba él ahí?! Vaya ninja que era, se creyó a salvo en ese lugar y no permaneció alerta y casi le revela lo que era al maldito hurón. Tanto Kakashi como Sasuke le reprocharían su falla.

-Acepto –anunció arrastrando las palabras y saliendo de la oscuridad del rincón. Llevaba las manos cruzadas en el pecho y el cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás.

-Recuerden que todo es por un bien común, el de eliminar a Voldemort. Ahora pueden retirarse ambos, pónganse de acuerdo en la hora de su partida y cuídense –

Malfoy salió del despacho erguido y con la cabeza alta, y Hermione lo siguió, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Dumbledore le dio unas últimas palabras –Es su decisión si le dice su secreto ó no, señorita yo lo guardé por petición suya y del Hokage así como por su protección; pero tal vez ayude a que tengan una conexión en caso de que llegue a haber un duelo, como sea lo dejo a su criterio –Y acto seguido la castaña cerró la puerta y se marchó.

No había sido una linda reunión ni mucho menos, caminó en dirección a su torre pensando en lo que el viejo le había mencionado, tal vez sería más fácil de explicar el "por qué" de ella cuidado a Malfoy contándole su secreto…

En ese instante Draco se le puso delante, la jaló a un rincón del pasillo. Hermione ya sabía que él estaba ahí, no le volvería a pasar lo de minutos antes, sin embargo se dejó hacer como una muñeca de trapo, no puso objeción ante ningún movimiento; Malfoy se paró delante suyo y la miró hacia abajo pues le sacaba casi dos cabezas.

-No te creas la gran cosa sangre sucia, ese viejo chiflado no sabe de lo que habla, eres una sabelotodo y no sé qué pueda ver en ti para creer que eres capaz de proteger la vida de mi madre –Escupió todo con algo más que rabia e ira contenida, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y tenía tenuemente rojas las mejillas. Hermione no se inmutó ante esto "El cree que soy débil" pensó solamente.

-También es mi trabajo protegerte a ti Malfoy –Draco la tomó del cuello de la camiseta y la alzó, de nuevo Granger sólo se dejó hacer –Yo no necesito protección sangre sucia, sólo enfócate en mi madre, eres inútil así que asegúrate de morir intentando protegerla o de lo contrario te causaré un dolor aún mayor que el de morir –Lo último lo dijo con su rostro a milímetros del de ella y con un aventón la regresó al piso del rincón –No te metas en mi camino y estaremos bien –

Hermione serenamente se levantó del suelo, no había señal en su comportamiento de que algo le molestara, hasta parecía aburrida, pero por dentro era otro cuento. -¿Algo más Malfoy? –Iba a estallar, por Merlín que le arrancaría la cabeza a esa asquerosa serpiente.

-Sí, te espero a las 5:00am en punto y no llegues tarde –Draco se alejó de ella y se alisó la camisa, limpiándose como si el contacto con la castaña le hubiera manchado de su inmunda sangre

La chica se acercó a su lado, en su postura no había nada que delatara la rabia que la carcomía y con la que luchaba para no clavarle el kunai que se escondía en su capa. Malfoy no considero de ella una amenaza y mirándola con altivez preguntó: -¿Hubo algo a lo que la cerebrito no le entendió? –

-No Malfoy, yo entendí –dijo sonriéndole, una sonrisa que por alguna razón hizo que al rubio los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran, se sintió amenazado, por instinto su mano se aferró a su varita en el interior de su bolsillo –Pero solo quiero que entiendas algo tú, ¿Vale? –Le puso una mano sobre el brazo con el que la había agarrado y comenzó a sacudirlo, limpiando la supuesta suciedad que el tocarla le había dejado. Draco se tensó de inmediato; el lugar por el que su mano pasaba se ponía caliente como si tuviera fiebre. Los vellos se le erizaron, su semblante no cambió, ni siquiera se movió –Si tú me vuelves a tocar –continuó Hermione, apretó sólo un poco la extremidad –Pierdes el brazo –sentenció tras lanzar una muy pequeña descarga de chakra al antebrazo de la serpiente. De inmediato se dio vuelta y marchó sin mirar atrás, dejando a un Malfoy estático parado al medio del pasillo.

Draco sintió un choque eléctrico cuando Hermione le presionó el brazo, pero antes de ello su piel le ardió ante el contacto con la sangre sucia, salió de su ensimismamiento, iracundo maldijo a Granger -¡Maldita sangre sucia! –Exclamó sin poder contenerse, para su suerte, en el pasillo y alrededores parecía no haber nadie capaz de oírlo y mejor aún; nadie que presenciara el vergonzoso encuentro con la estúpida sabelotodo ¿Quién se creía que era para amenazarlo? No era más que una maldita come libros, pero él le enseñaría que no debía meterse con él, nunca. Ya tendría su venganza ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de hacer rabiar a Granger? Porque era lógico que no podía lanzarle un crucio como tanto deseaba en ese momento, eso pondría en juego el trato que tenía con el viejo loco, que aseguraba el bienestar y protección de su madre antes, durante y posterior a la guerra. Ya se las ingeniaría con la sangre sucia, por ahora iría a la enfermería para que le vieran el brazo, no fuera que la impura le haya contagiado algo de su sucia sangre. Se levantó la manga y se examinó, no tenía ninguna marca pero su piel aún ardía, solo Merlín sabría qué hechizo le había aplicado la sabionda.

Hermione llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, en el pasillo se había carcajeado con ganas; Malfoy no había puesto ninguna mueca en reacción a lo que dijo ni a la descarga de chakra, pero haberlo dejado ahí sin habla fue en exceso divertido, repitió la escena en su mente y se le escapó la risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó Ginny quien se hallaba sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea, tenía la cabeza recostada en el brazo de éste y parecía que había estado contemplando las flamas.

-Nada en especial –Contestó dejándose caer en su lado y acomodando su cabeza en las rodillas de la pelirroja

-¿Dónde estabas Herms? –Inspeccionó Harry, quien se había dado cuenta que su amiga se estaba desapareciendo más de lo normal últimamente y cuando él iba a buscarla a la biblioteca no se encontraba ahí, justo como ese día

-En la biblioteca Harry –respondió sonriendo Hermione, confirmando y aumentando la sospecha que él ya tenía

-Tú te la vives en la biblioteca, me sorprende que no tengan una cama ahí con tu nombre –Se burló Ron, haciendo que los demás rieran bajo cuando Hermione le lanzó un cojín con tal destreza que le tumbó el regaliz que tenía en la boca -¡Oye! –Se quejó él haciendo a todos reír con ganas.

-Hermione, perdóname que te moleste pero… -

-¿Qué pasa Neville? –Inmiscuyó con ternura la castaña

-¿Me ayudarías con algo de pociones que no entiendo? –terminó agachando la cabeza. A Hermione se le ensanchó la sonrisa, Neville era simplemente adorable

-¡Claro! –Dijo con tanto entusiasmo que levantó el ánimo del chico  
–Pero luego tendrás que hacerlo tú sólo, yo nada más te aclararé las dudas ¿vale? –Neville asintió con convicción y las mejillas rosadas.

-Yo creo que Hermione será la siguiente McGonagal –todos ahogaron una risa, la castaña se acercó a Ron con porte amenazante –Mira, no me hagas molestar o no te ayudaré nunca más con los deberes –sonrió sabiendo que había ganado el debate cuando este agachó la cabeza

Se dio la vuelta para ir a sentarse con Neville a la mesa y ayudarlo cuando Ron la aprisionó contra su pecho –No me dejarás reprobar ¿verdad Hermy? –El tonó que usó hizo que la castaña se riera con ganas –Me quieres mucho ¿verdad Herms? No me dejarías a la deriva… -

-Sabes que no, pero tú solo harás las cosas, así como con Neville te ayudaré pero no lo hare por ti –

Ron la levantó en vilo y le dio vueltas -¡Hermione eres la mejor! –

Todos se alegraron con la escena, a pesar de lo que se avecinaba disfrutaban de esos momentos, pues aunque nadie lo dijera, todos pensaban lo mismo, que no sabían cuándo sería la última vez que tuvieran la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Lavender entró en ese instante por la puerta y Ron soltó a Hermione, quien cayó de espaldas al piso, porque de haberlo evitado hubiera sido muy evidente que poseía gran agilidad; ahí, con ellos debía fingir ser torpe todos los días. Harry se acercó de inmediato a la chica poniéndose de cuclillas al lado de la castaña, le acarició la mejilla  
– ¿Estás bien Herms? – Impregnada estaba su preocupación en cada palabra. Hermione se derritió, amaba a Harry con toda su alma; él siempre se preocupaba por ella, fue el primero en ese mundo en preocuparse sinceramente por ella, en quererla como amiga, después se hizo de todos esos amigos, pero a ninguno lo quería como a Harry, y mucho menos a Ron, ella siempre sintió que él se hizo amigo de ella muy a fuerzas, sólo porque Harry lo hizo. No pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa en su rostro al responderle que se encontraba bien

-¡RON ERES UN IDIOTA, PUDISTE LASTIMARLA! –Su preocupación abrió paso a su coraje, quería a Ron, era su mejor amigo pero la castaña era su hermana y pobre del que le pusiera un dedo encima. El pelirrojo ni lo escuchó, siguió a Lavender babeando como un idiota.

-No pasa nada Harry, no soy tan frágil como crees –Lo dijo con calidez pero un deje de enfado, cada vez le cansaba más no poder mostrar su verdadero yo en ese lugar.

-Pero para mí eres más valiosa de lo que te imaginas –Le confesó con unos ojos rebosantes de amor fraternal, la castaña sonrió tan ampliamente que se le podía desencajar la mandíbula otra vez.

-Owwww –Luna los miraba, bueno la verdad era que todos los miraban, todos eran testigos de la linda escena, Harry se sonrojó pero Hermione se tensó de la vergüenza, aún al estar acostumbrada al afecto en ese mundo, no le gustaba que fuera algo público ni mucho menos. Se levantaron del suelo y todos regresaron a sus asuntos, excepto Ginny quien los fulminó con la mirada y se marchó del lugar, el ojiverde la observó irse y su cara se volvió dura pero triste.

-¿Ya has hablado con ella? –preguntó la chica

-No… no puedo, tengo miedo… -

-Harry tienes miedo a perderla, y si no le explicas puede que lo hagas – a veces Hermione podía ser demasiado directa y aunque al pelinegro no le gustaba, debía admitir que necesitaba de ello.

-¿Quieres ir a comer? –Intentó desviar el tema

-Harry, Ginny terminará odiándome; ella cree que estás enamorado de mí o algo así; debes hablar con ella –

-Aún no Hermione, prefiero que crea que no quiero estar con ella y siga adelante; a que llore porque me quiere y yo muera en la guerra –

-Harry no vas a morir –Ella siempre discutía de eso con el chico, él iba a darlo todo y no le importaba morir en el intento, pero ella estaba segura de que él no iba a perecer. Suspiró –Harry, aún si crees que vas a morir lo cual te aseguro, no pasará; deberías arreglar las cosas, de igual manera ella llorará, deberías aprovechar el tiempo que tienes –

Harry se quedó mirando el lugar por dónde la pelirroja se había marchado, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo la lastimaba pero debía protegerla, no se dejaría a sí mismo arrastrar a la chica que amaba al desastre que era su vida, si la perdía por su culpa; jamás se perdonaría, suficiente con haber acarreado a Hermione, su hermana, la luz de sus ojos. No dejaría que ninguna de ellas muriera por su culpa y gracias a Merlín había podido alejar a Ginny para mantenerla a salvo, cosa que no pudo hacer con la castaña y que sabía que nunca podría, ella no se apartaría ni aunque le profesara odio.

-No te tortures Harry, nosotros sabemos qué se avecina y siempre estaremos contigo, no te dejaré sol… -

-Es justamente eso lo que me atormenta, mis amigos, mi familia –le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos –mi hermana – regresó su vista al dormitorio de las chicas –Ella… -Bajó la cabeza –Yo simplemente no puedo soportarlo, ustedes en peligro o muertos… -

Hermione quiso llorar, entendía el pesar de Harry, ella sabía que habría pérdidas y numerosas bajas, rogaba que no fuera ninguno de sus amigos pero sabía que esa era una gran probabilidad; como ninja te entrenan para saber llevar a cabo una misión aún a sabiendas que puede implicar la muerte de un compañero. Harry nunca había tenido alguien tan crudo para explicarle esas situaciones como ella tuvo a Kakashi y aunque lo intentaba no podía ser tan cruel para darle a entender eso como el ninja copia.

-Iré a dormir… hasta mañana Herms –Le besó el cachete y subió a los dormitorios de los chicos; con pesar la castaña lo miró alejarse, de ahora en adelante se haría mucho más tiempo con Harry, lo haría feliz por el resto de su vida y conocía una gran forma de hacer que él se distrajera aunque debía pensar en si era lo adecuado o no. Se acercó a la mesa en dónde Luna intentaba ayudar a Neville con los deberes –Lo siento Neville, ya te ayudo –se disculpó y sentó; así pasó horas, hasta que este hubo terminado y se fue hacia su torre a meditar mucho de lo que pasaba en su vida. Su tan complicada vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo; espero que lo disfruten, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Linda tarde!

 **-Capítulo 6: Provocando a la bestia. Segunda parte-**

La mañana era un ajetreo total, era domingo y habían programado un viaje a Hogsmeade para los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año, sólo a ellos porque eran los más avanzados en magia y el director no creía que fuera seguro para los alumnos de los otros grados el salir.

Hermione se había despertado con una energía positiva, estaba feliz y sentía que sería un buen día; se había cambiado y esperaba en la entrada del castillo a sus amigos. Una cabellera pelirroja y otra rubia llegaron a su encuentro jadeantes.

—Perdón Herms— exclamó entre jalones de aire la rubia

—Se nos hizo tarde— completó la pelirroja mirándola con una sonrisa. Así era siempre, Ginny se enojaba en el momento cuando sentía celos de Harry con Hermione, pero después de un par de horas se daba cuenta que la castaña no sentía nada más que amistad por él, como esta tantas veces le había dicho, por eso nunca duraba mucho tiempo molesta con ella.

—No se preocupen, aún faltan los chicos— respondió en una amable sonrisa

—Pfff, ni para qué corrimos— Bufó Ginny

—¡Espero que no tarden, muero de hambre!— Exclamó demasiado extasiada Luna. Hermione rió y Ginny se le unió, pronto las tres reían sin razón aparente.

—¡ALERTA MÁXIMA!— Ginny se paró en seco y detuvo las risas, las otras chicas la imitaron sin saber el motivo; en ese momento Malfoy y su pandilla pasaba al lado de ellas. Draco miró a Hermione, hizo un pequeño e insípido movimiento de cabeza, sus ojos como siempre rezaban odio, sus miradas se cruzaron solo por un instante y la chica sintió un raro fluir en ella, algo le activó los sentidos como cuando en misión o combate se sentía amenazada, ¿era eso? ¿Consideraba a Malfoy una amenaza? A pesar de que le costaba aceptarlo, debía ser eso sino ¿por qué otra cosa la haría reaccionar así? El grupo pasó y Hermione sintió como si le quitaran un bloque del pecho.

—No me gusta— susurró la única chica Weasley con aire suspicaz y mirando la nuca de Malfoy de manera reprochable y sospechosa

— ¿Qué no te gusta?— Preguntó Luna a quien Hermione notó muy nerviosa y con las orejas y mejillas rosadas, y con una expresión en el rostro como la de un animalito asustado

—La manera en que el hurón mira a Herms; lo he notado ya varias veces, al principio pensé que era el mismo odio de siempre con el que la miraba, pero luego me di cuenta que no es así, hay algo… diferente, no puedo definirlo, creo que algo trama…— Hermione ya se había dado cuenta que el platinado la miraba, en la cena, clases, en sus rondas de prefecta; nunca le había dado más importancia que el hecho de que estuviera analizando sus habilidades, era eso, la valoraba para saber de qué era capaz. Ella no se alteró ante ello, no dio consciencia de saber que él estuviera ahí siempre, si quería creer que era débil e inútil para ella mejor; seguro era que no iba a tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario — ó tal vez está enamorado de ti Herms — concluyó con un tono jovial y enamoradizo, pero tan pronto como lo escuchó y entendió lo ridículo que sonaba, rompió en carcajadas a las que Hermione siguió sin poder contenerse "!?Malfoy enamorado de ella?!" era simple y sencillamente cómico.

—El rey de las serpientes enamorado de una sangre sucia, ¿se imaginan?— Preguntó entre risas —¡Seguro que a su padre le da un ataque!— La castaña se agarraba la tripa por la risa

En ese momento llegaron los chicos y las miraron dudosos —¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Preguntó Neville

—No importa vámonos, ¡TENGO HAMBRE! — Argumentó Luna molesta y caminó frente a los demás; todos la siguieron mientras Ginny y Hermione se secaban las lágrimas, la pelirroja le susurro a la castaña —No digas nada de Malfoy porque Harry se pondrá histérico — Granger sólo asintió, no era tonta, no le diría nada a su hermano, además Ginny no entendía el porqué de ese mirar, el rubio platinado parecía no presentar ya ningún peligro para ellos, solo evaluaba sus poderes.

El día fue agradable y largo, después de haber desayunado algo, Luna volvió a su carácter soñador de siempre, habían reído mucho y tonteado todo el día; Ron y Harry compraron en Zonko's a morir, las chicas y ella visitaron además la casa de las plumas y Honeydukes, dónde Lovegood se hizo dueña de una artillería capaz de causar diabetes; si la guerra se hiciera en base a caramelos, esa chica sería la reina del mundo. Hermione compró pergaminos y unos cuantos caramelos, se entretuvo en los objetos de bromas y se hubo emocionado por unos fuegos artificiales en especial, por impulso los agregó a la bolsa "Le encantarán a Naruto" pensó, pero al instante todo cayó, esa idea o mejor dicho, ese plan de jamás regresar a Konoha era más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero no podía retractarse debía hacerlo, era lo mejor. Regresó el juguete a su estante y fue directo a la caja a pagar. Después de eso se había desanimado un poco, pensó en Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, etc. sólo un segundo, pasó todo a segundo plano cuando Sasuke entró a su mente, sintió su corazón estrujarse, "Hermano" un suspiró se le salió, Merlín sabía cuánto lo extrañaba "Lamento no poder estar contigo", las lágrimas querían hacer acto de presencia ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan débil? Tras un largo y profundo respiro se recompuso, no debía permitirse entristecer.

En varias ocasiones se habían encontrado a Malfoy y tal como la más pequeña Weasley dijo, éste la miraba con algo raro en sus ojos pero ella estaba reacia a atribuirle otro significado que no fuera el que ya había establecido.

Justo después de regresar de Hogsmeade todos fueron a la sala de los menesteres a disfrutar de lo que habían adquirido ese día de las tiendas, se quedaron ahí hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, se despidieron; Hermione se fue en dirección de la torre de premios anuales, Luna a la casa de las águilas y los demás leones sobrantes tomaron rumbo a sus aposentos.

Hermione caminó con tranquilidad y lentitud, paso a paso iba recordando y pensando, ése día notó a Harry muy feliz, pareció que el chico disfrutó y se divirtió, lo cual causó que ella se alegrara, se enorgullecía y animaba de saber que podía hacer que su pequeño hermano fuera feliz aunque fuera por unos momentos, sin embargo ella deseaba que él fuera feliz por toda su vida y creía poder asegurar que en esos tiempos con una guerra a cuestas, con pronóstico de muertes y torturas; le era imposible a Harry ser feliz del todo. Aún estimaba el cómo y cuándo debería darle la sorpresa que lo mantendría ocupado para que pensara en todo lo que se avecinaba, pero sabía que tenía que ser pronto pues Dumbledore podría cualquier día anunciarles que la búsqueda de los horrocruxes debía comenzar, y cuando el anciano lo dijera ellos saldrían más rápido que un snitch, siendo ese el inicio del fin…

Algo llamó su atención y de pronto notó su presencia, Malfoy estaba en un rincón del pasillo, era extraño pues hace unos segundos no hubo presenciado a ningún ser en ese vestíbulo, ya se había fijado en la misteriosa manera en la que la serpiente se aparecía de la nada eso solo le daba curiosidad; como las otra veces pensó en seguir caminando pero decidió tras unos nanosegundos por actuar diferente. Se paró en seco con la frente en alto y sonrió con la comisura de la boca

—¿Cuántas veces más vas a venir a espiarme serpiente? —no supo qué la llevó a hacer eso, aunque supuso que su orgullo ninja lo había hecho. Al ver que Malfoy no salió se dio medio vuelta —Oh perdón, no recordaba que los rastreros como tú sólo salen a atacar por la espalda—

A Draco se le hincharon las venas del coraje, como es que la sabelotodo se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí, y no sólo hoy sino que era consciente de sus otras "visitas" aunque antes no había mostrado saber que él la había estado vigilando.

—En fin, que bueno que apareces en este momento; Malfoy quisiera que hablemos—

Éste se descolocó, ella quería que hablaran, pero ¿De qué? Y ¿Por qué? — ¿Qué te hace creer que me interesa? —

—Muy sencillo, si quieres preservar la seguridad de tu madre me escucharás — Hermione sabía que por medio de la mujer podía entenderse con el déspota y arrogante príncipe de las serpientes.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre? —Preguntó serio, seco y frío; como si no le importara pero la castaña sabía que por dentro su madre era la que lo hacía mover todo, ya en sus pasados encuentros lo había demostrado

—Necesito saber la condición en la que se encuentran los terrenos de tu casa, cuántos mortífagos habitan ahí, qué tareas desempeñan, salidas, entrad…—

—Eso no te incumbe, no entrarás a la mansión; te esconderás en un arbusto cercano a dónde mi madre toma el té, pasarás desapercibida y cuando yo lo indique regresaremos. Ese será todo tu trabajo— Decretó sin dar lugar a objeciones, la castaña pensó que estaba acostumbrado a dar las ordenes y que todos lo obedecieran pero eso no pasaría con ella, a pesar de lo que pensaran no le gustaba seguir ordenes ni ser mandada, después del Hokage, Kakashi, Dumbledore y McGonagall no seguía mandamientos de nadie.

-Oh pero claro que me incumbe, mira Malfoy por más poco que me agrade o por mucho que me disguste, Dumbledore tiene razón, tenemos que trabajar juntos y por ende necesito saber a qué me enfrento al ir. Eso nos beneficia a ambos, el conocimiento me dará la capacidad de cuidar mejor a tu madre; lo que es, como tu dijiste, en lo único en que debo enfocarme— ¿Tendría el efecto deseado?

—No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo sangre sucia— Esa voz era demasiado dolorosa para la chica, aunque ella ya no lo demostrara —Recuerda que no sirves para nada, estas situaciones de violencia no son para ti el saber más o menos no hará la diferencia— Pasaron unos segundos observándose mutuamente con los ojos prendidos en rabia, Draco la miraba cuando algo se encendió, un brillo de color borgoña se presentó en los ojos de la castaña, pero fue solo un segundo y el rubio se preguntó internamente si se lo había imaginado o en verdad había sucedido. Examinó esos ojos; eran café, pero de un color interesante, no eran opacos ni muy brillosos, con chispas de un color miel…

—Bueno mañana— se aclaró la garganta pues por alguna razón su voz se había vuelto ronca —en la sala común de Slytherin a media noche. No llegues tarde— y dicho esto se dio la vuelta.

Se alejaba a paso rápido, su corazón latía desbocadamente en su pecho y no encontraba la razón para aquello, sus manos le sudaban y sentía la piel caliente en toso su cuerpo, la sangre que corría por sus venas tenía una abrazadora temperatura, "¿Qué le pasaba?" ¿Acaso Granger le había embrujado? Si era así, ya se las vería esa idiota. Pero no podía ser eso, no había forma de que ella fuera más rápida que él y lo hechizara sin que se diera cuenta; no claro que no, tal vez había cogido un resfriado eso era todo. Se rió para sí por su estúpido pensamiento. ¿La sabelotodo mejor que él? ¡Jamás!

Hermione estaba furiosa con el rubio platinado a éste le encantaba llamarla "sangre sucia" y eso la lastimaba profundamente. Cuando la llamó así en segundo año ella, que ya había estudiando el mundo mágico del que había formado parte, se ofendió y se sintió dolida, no tanto por el significado con el que Malfoy lo decía sino por lo oculto dentro de ello. Para el mundo mágico o mejor dicho, para las familias de sangre pura y alto estatus social, el término "sangre sucia" definía a los nacidos de muggles, para ellos los muggles eran escoria por no tener magia, y nacer de la escoria era peor aún para ellos. Sin embargo esa descripción no encajaba en ella porque sus padres no era muggles o al menos eso creía porque de ser así ¿cómo había terminado siendo ninja? Hasta ahora conocía dos mundos, el mágico y en el que había crecido, y en esos dos mundos había dos clases de personas, los muggles y los magos ahí, y los ninjas y las personas normales allá; lo que le molestaba era que no pertenecía a ninguna clasificación, era de dos mundos y al mismo tiempo de ninguno, porque ¿qué era ella? No era una bruja normal, ni una ninja normal, era una mutación de las dos. Y cuando Malfoy le decía ese discriminante sobrenombre sólo la hacía recordar que no pertenecía ahí, pero ella sabía que tampoco pertenecía sólo a Konoha dónde era una rareza, eso era lo que le dolía, no ser aceptada por nadie en ninguno de los dos lugares. Desde el inicio el Hokage la escondió por miedo a sus poderes, magia incontrolable como la de cualquier niño pequeño; la aprisionó con Kakashi esperando que él pudiera controlar o suprimir cualquier caos que ella llevara dentro. Tiempo después cuando tenía como nueve años, creyeron que su maga era como un kekkei genkai; analizaron su sangre y varios ninjas médicos la revisaron por medio de incontables jutsus, pero fue en vano, ella era simplemente algo nuevo y desconocido. El tercero se encargó de que la información no saliera de boca de nadie y la mantuvo en secreto por lo que Hermione creía era su seguridad, que los demás habitantes de la aldea no la repudiaran o que alguien intentara robar su poder; la trataron justo como a Naruto, por eso ella lo quería tanto, pero Kakashi desde pequeña no le dejó acercarse a él. Y al igual que Naruto ella no tenía padres, consideraba y amaba a Kakashi como un padre, pero siempre se preguntó quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres, ¿eran ninjas ó magos? La magia no podía ser un kekkei genkai porque era imposible que estuviera relacionada de parentesco con todos los habitantes del mundo mágico… Entonces ¿De dónde provenía ella? Había muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta, y a veces se cuestionaba si recibiría la aclaración a todas sus dudas antes de que la muerte le llegara. Todo el "entrenamiento emocional" que había recibido la hacían arisca y fría con los demás, cuando llego a Hogwarts sus barreras cedieron un poco pero no del todo, sólo Harry tumbaba sus murallas… Él y las noches en las que no podía dormir por tantos pensamientos eran los que accionaban sus emociones, en esas noches lloraba fuerte, feroz y con ganas, transformando su ira y dolor emocional en fuerza física y fuerza interna de control mental.

Unas veces los árboles del bosque prohibido recibían su dolor, otras veces la sala de los menesteres le otorgaban herramientas para entrenar y desahogarse, pero a veces y sólo a veces el cansancio físico no era suficiente y acudía a otras medidas como la de entrenar hasta que la fatiga por el uso constante y grande chakra la hiciera dormir, así como lo hizo esa noche.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, pero tenía unos asuntos que me lo impedían, entre el trabajo y la escuela es difícil tener tiempo libre; en fin, he aquí otro capítulo espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos pronto! Dejen sus reviews.

 **-Misión Rango B-**

Al día siguiente se dio cuenta que su entrenamiento de la noche anterior no fue suficiente pues en lugar de estar cansada se hallaba animada, ansiosa y extasiada como casi siempre después de un entrenamiento; lo cual a diferencia de usualmente que le causaba gratitud y alegría, ahora le provocaba desagrado pues su mente no hacía más que pensar en lo que pasaría a media noche, no se acobardaría e iría al encuentro con el hurón, de eso estaba segura, de hecho estaba segura que no tenía miedo, simplemente se encontraba nerviosa, era interesante el entrar al nido de las serpientes pero le preocupaba el hecho de que alguien más pudiera verla y el por qué de que Malfoy la citara ahí, era obvio que no estarían solos ni tendrían la privacidad que necesitaban, pero le daría el gusto de sentirse al mando y poderoso; siempre y cuando le diera la información que quería podía comportarse como le diera la gana, podía arrastrarla a sus aposentos si eso le confería seguridad; ya vería quien debería estar intimidado por el otro. Sin embargo aún con ese pensamiento de completa confianza no podía evitar sentirse inquieta e histéricamente acosar el reloj cada segundo, minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora; no fue capaz de disfrutar sus clases, en aquellas que compartía con el rubio platinado podía sentir su mirada en la nuca y aunque no se enervaba por fuera, en sus adentros sentía todo explotar, todas esas clases compartidas eran un suplicio y aquellas en las que no estaba él presente su mente no la dejaba tranquila, no sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, ¿sería porque pasaría un momento a solas con Malfoy en su guarida? No le temía al chico, sabía que podía vencerle cualquier día, a cualquier hora; sin embargo no debía negar que el que estuviera ella sola en el nido de las serpientes con el príncipe de las mismas era peligroso. ¿Y si se trataba de una emboscada? ¿Y si Draco Malfoy realmente no había tomado su bando y todo era una farsa? ¿Y si conocía su secreto e iba tras ella? Eran posibilidades absurdas pero posibilidades a final de cuentas, unas que su mente se entretenía formulando detalladamente.

El timbre sonó y la sacó de sus pensamientos, con apuro caminó al comedor para el almuerzo, esa última clase no la había pasado con la incansable mirada del hurón en su espalda y se encontró a si misma buscándolo discretamente al entrar al gran salón; el chico no se encontraba ahí, se dirigió a la mesa de su casa y tomó asiento frente a Neville.

— ¿Qué tal Neville? — Saludó al muchacho, éste solo asintió a su lugar — ¿Estás bien? —

El chico la miró con una expresión compungida, había dolor y tristeza en sus ojos, le tembló el labio al hablar —Mis padres… — no pudo continuar

— ¿Qué les sucedió, se encuentran bien? —

—Es que ellos…—

— ¡Hola chicos! — una muy alegre Ginny se sentó frente a Hermione y al lado de Neville — ¿Qué cuentan?—

El muchacho sonrió un poco y agachó la cabeza, la castaña pudo ver como la Weasley notó el ánimo del chico y con el fin de desviarla de él, le interrogó sobre su día

—Pues no fue nada anormal, pero— Bufó —Tengo una carga enorme de deberes y ni siquiera he comenzado, además para cerrar con broche de oro hoy tengo entrenamiento—

—Eso te pasa por dejar todo para el final—

—Lo sé Hermione, pero esta vez no fue eso — su lindo rostro se tornó de pronto triste —No he podido dormir en días, tengo pesadillas… sueños en los que Harry... —

Entendió al instante, ella misma intentaba no pensar en el destino que les deparaba, sabía que Harry no moriría, que vencería a Voldemort y liberaría al mundo mágico de su yugo, pero aún así el pensamiento la atormentaba.

— ¿De qué son tus deberes? — Preguntó desviando la atención de ese tema

Ginny salió de su ensimismamiento, sacudió la cabeza como intentando borrar la idea de su mente —Pociones más que nada, algo de transformaciones y un ensayo de encantamientos — Enlistó la chico con los dedos

—Bueno, justo al terminar las clases pasa a mi torre y te daré mis viejos deberes de esos temas que estás viendo— Esperaba que así pudiera descargarse el peso de los deberes y relajarse un poco, ella daría cualquier cosa por ayudar a sus amigos y evitar que llevaran esa cara de dolor y miedo por lo que seguramente muy pronto comenzaría, esperaba que así Ginny se alegrara un poco y disfrutara de su entrenamiento pues conocía muy bien sus aficiones y después de Harry, el quidditch era lo que a esa niña más le gustaba

-¡Oh Hermione eres increíble! —La pelirroja pasó su cuerpo por sobre la mesa y se le colgó del cuello, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de la castaña — ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —

Ella rió por la alegre efusividad de Ginny — ¡Pero es solo para que te des una idea; no lo copiaras tal cual! —

— ¡Aún así eres la mejor, la más generosa amiga del mundo, la más hermosa de todo el mundo!—

—Creo que la gratitud te hace mentir— soltó la kunoichi entre carcajadas de autentica gracia

Ginny se tornó seria, puso sus manos a los lados de la cara de Hermione, la obligó a mirarla —Eres hermosa, no me hagas golpearte para que lo entiendas. No tienes chico porque no quieres, muchos muchachos te han echado el ojo, además…—

—Ginny no me interesa tener novio, no me interesan los chicos— ¿Cuántas veces debía dejarle eso en claro? Siempre buscaba emparejarla, cuando se dio cuenta que realmente no amaba a Ron y lo único que sintió fue miedo de perder a su amigo, esta se volvió loca y le buscó por cielo, mar y tierra con quien estar, sin importar que ella le negara interés; incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez no eran los chicos los que le llamaban la atención y le presentó a una muy linda y tierna chica de Ravenclaw que estaba dispuesta a "despertar su interés" y tras furiosa gritar que no era gay se hubo marchado del lugar, aún veía a la chica hacerle ojitos de vez en cuando.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió sinceramente interesada y un poco molesta por la terquedad de su amiga a no tener pareja.

—Mira Ginny, tener novio es buscar algo que no tienes, como dicen eso de "encontrar tu otra mitad" y con ella ser feliz, yo ya soy feliz, tengo lo que necesito para ser feliz, como compañía los tengo a ustedes, mis amigos son quienes me alegran, no necesito más—

—Si Hermione, pero la compañía de un novio es muy diferente a la de los amigos, honestamente ¿no hay quién te guste? ¿Nadie llama tu atención? No puedes seguir así ó te quedarás sola por siempre y…—

—Tener novio y quererle solo es darle un arma para mentirte, lastimarte y abandonarte. Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido — En su memoria estaban resurgiendo sus recuerdos de amor, Sasuke y Kakashi… a ambos los quería, los amaba en demasía y los dos no habían hecho más que abandonarla y lastimarla —No volveré a experimentarlo, no lo haré, ya no más…— pensó sin darse cuenta en voz alta; la pelirroja le escudriñó la cara, confundida por sus palabras, la castaña estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y el fantasma del dolor atravesaba sus iris.

-Hermy… ¿Te han roto el corazón? — susurró como si decirlo en voz alta fuera a lastimar a la chica

Hermione escuchó la pregunta, observó a Ginny, distinguió en su mirar eso que la molestaba tanto, _Lastima_. Se puso de pie de golpe y dispuesta a irse dio la vuelta y caminó un par de pasos

— ¡Hermy espera! ¡LO SIENTO! —

Todos en el gran comedor fueron acallados por el grito de la ultima Weasley, se detuvo un momento dándole la espalda a Ginevra, decidió hacer caso omiso a las miradas ajenas, siguió el paso y salió del gran comedor, caminó por el pasillo y se apoyó en la pared con la cabeza gacha, suspiró. ¿Por qué había dejado a su ser decir eso en voz alta? Ahora no se podría quitar a Ginny de encima, tendría que inventarle algo porque la conocía y con decirle "No es nada, olvídalo" solo conseguiría avivar su interés, no la consideraba una chica chismosa pero era seguro que a Luna si le diría… ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Y si se le salía frente a Padma o Parvati? ¡Estaría acabada!.

¿Desde cuánto su vida se había vuelto tan complicada? Ah cierto, siempre lo había sido, eso le sacó una pequeña risa

— ¿Por qué te ríes sola Herms? — Harry y Ron caminaban hacia ella cuando el azabache le preguntó

— ¿Ya te pareces a Luna? — Se burló el pelirrojo

—Eso es de mala educación Ronald— Regañó la castaña, aceptaba que en su momento se mofó un poco de Luna Lovegood pero después de conocerla se arrepintió muchísimo; se disculpó con la rubia soñadora y ésta aceptó, puede afirmar que su amistad es mucho más profunda desde entonces

—A Luna no le molesta, ella sabe que es broma— argumentó caprichoso y hasta un punto hastiado de ser siempre regañado por su amiga

Harry le tomó la mano a Hermione y la miró con ternura — ¿Qué te pasa? — inquirió; Él con solo mirarla supo que algo la había perturbado, siempre se daba cuenta más no todo el tiempo podía ayudarla pues ella negaba rotundamente estar afectada por algo y zanjaba el tema

—Nada Harry, todo está bien— sonrió, se le daba bien fingir como se sentía realmente pero por una maldita razón Harry siempre sabía cuándo era verdad y cuando mentía para liberarse de la interrogación

—Herms no me mientas—

—Harry, ya te lo he dicho, está todo bien—

Al ver que la discusión llevaría a largo Ron se excusó —Pues no sé ustedes pero yo tengo hambre y el almuerzo terminará pronto— y retomó su camino al gran comedor

—Ve Harry, debes comer algo— ordenó la chica en tono protector y autoritario pero con un deje maternal

—No hasta que me digas qué es lo que tienes— usó el mismo tono el niño que vivió— Además no tengo hambre— Y para sellar sus palabras, su estomago rugió estrepitosamente provocando que el azabache se sonrojara y que la castaña riera.

—En serio estoy bien; ve por favor, te veo más tarde— La chica hizo además de alejarse pero sintió el tirón de su brazo pues Harry aún no la soltaba. Lo observó, el chico tenía los ojos apagados y nublados, detrás de esas gafas se ocultaba una gran tristeza

— ¿Qué sucede Harry? — De pronto todo pasó a segundo plano pues su hermano era su prioridad

—Tuve una pesadilla anoche— declaró

— ¿Qué tipo de pesadilla? ¿Estaba él ahí? ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — Su lado detective salió a la luz

—Una horrible, él no estaba… En mi pesadilla tú… — Le estrechó la mano con fuerza, una lágrima amenazaba con asomarse por sus ojos —Tu morías—

—Harry… todo va a estar bien. Debes dejar de pensar en todo eso porque no te llevará a nada bueno…—

—No Hermione, esta vez fue algo distinto, yo lo sentí… Cuando tengo pesadillas de ese tipo solo veo lo que mi mente entreteje para torturarme, pero esta vez lo sentí… Fue demasiado extraño y doloroso; lo extraño es que no pareció un sueño…

—Así son las pesadillas Harry —

—No podría soportar perderte, simplemente no lo podría aguantar…—

—Pequeño — La castaña buscó su mirada alzándole la barbilla con los dedos pulgar e índice —Yo siempre, siempre voy a estar contigo. Estamos pasando por muchas cosas y es obvio que nuestras mentes jugarán así, pero no debemos olvidar que son solo sueños y ya—

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero repito, fue demasiado real; aunque no hay manera de que eso pase, es impensable—

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

—Verás, en mi sueño tú eras alcanzada por un avada pero no estabas sola, Malfoy estaba contigo, tú morías por protegerlo ¿Qué loco verdad? Jamás morirías por Draco Malfoy

—Si…—

Justo entonces el timbre sonó y ella sin decir nada salió corriendo de ahí en dirección a su siguiente clase

No se topó al príncipe serpiente en todo lo que restaba del día, al llegar el fin de las clases se saltó la comida y se escondió en su torre, debía prepararse para lo que sea que fuera a pasar en la sala común Slytherin, estaba emocionada, de su baúl "secreto" el cual tenía oculto con un encantamiento reductor justo en donde guardaba sus utensilios de belleza, nunca había sido de esas chicas que gustaban de maquillarse; realmente al ser básicamente criada por hombres no tenía tiempo de ello, la mayor parte de su niñez se la pasó cubierta por sudor, tierra y uno que otro animalito atorado en su cabello; frecuentó pocas mujeres como por ejemplo Sakura pero ella era de igual manera muy natural.

El cofre descansaba en su tocador, lo tomó en sus manos y posó en la cama, no era más grande que la palma de su mano, con un movimiento de varita lo regresó a su tamaño original, ahora cubría toda la cama Queen size. Lo abrió, en el interior se encontraban sin fines de armas, antes de partir de Konoha le tomó "prestado" a su padre del arsenal de herramientas ninja que poseía; no era como que se sintiera culpable ó mal, el viejo bien podría comprarse más con el dinero de las tantas misiones que le otorgaban y que le impidieron pasar un sábado jugando con ella cuando era pequeña.

Hurgó en entre los recuerdos, rebuscó en el fondo , siempre los guardaba ahí aunque no supiera exactamente el por qué, sacó dos retratos, ambos marcos eran plateados, en una foto aparecía ella con alrededor de cinco años en el campo de entrenamiento con un kunai en la mano, mientras Kakashi se encontraba parado detrás, no era una foto amorosa en absoluto, el ojo de Kakashi no demostraba ningún afecto por esa niña y ella miraba desafiante al retratador, ése fue un regalo del tercero y le gustaba porque además de que fue él quien se la regaló, salía con Kakashi, nadie al ver esa foto podría decir que ellos eran una familia pero imaginaba que así era, en esa fotografía creaba una historia en la que el peliplata realmente era su padre y que su madre murió cuando era pequeña, porque no todas las familias eran perfectas y deseaba por lo menos haber tenido una así.

En la otra fotografía aparecían ella y Sasuke, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo habían logrado sacarle una foto a Sasuke y además ¿Quién lo había hecho? Pero no importaba, lo importante era que tenía un retrato de su hermano mayor, le encantaba ese retrato, ella estaba dormida en la espalda de Sasuke, como si se hubiera cansado y éste la cargara a casa, miraba un riso castaño que se había colado por su frente, el pelinegro tenía una mueca que podía identificarse como lo más cercano a una sonrisa; era una fotografía de lo más tierna y valiosa, siempre la cuidaría con su alma. Ella tenía tres grandes amores en su vida y esos eran Kakashi, Sasuke y Harry, si bien estaba resentida, dolida y moría de ganas de golpear a los primeros dos, no necesitaba a nadie más, de ahí le seguían sus amigos tanto de Hogwarts como de Konoha y el tercero ocupaba una parte de su cariño también

De momento sintió una gran nostalgia, quería saber cómo estaban Kakashi y Sasuke, sin saber en realidad como o cuando se llevó el dedo a la boca, se hizo una abertura y exclamó —Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu —

Entre una pequeña nube de humo apareció una criatura

—Hola Pakkun— sonrió ante su exitosa invocación

—Hola niña, hace bastante que no me llamabas, ¿Cómo estás?—

—Bien, lo siento es que he estado ocupada— El perro enarcó una ceja como si no le creyese —Y… ¿Cómo está él? —

—Cansado, ser Hokage no es sencillo —

—Si me imagino… — No había querido preguntar por él pero su corazón la traicionó

—Y de Sasuke no sé nada desde que se fue—

— ¿Cómo? ¿Se fue? —

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la torre de premio anual, Pakkun aprovechó la distracción para huir del error que cometió al decirle a la chica que su tan querido hermano se había marchado —Veo que estás ocupada, hasta luego nena— y tras otra nube de humo se esfumó

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta y se encontró a Ron y Ginny, detrás de Harry como escudándose

—Hola, amm Ginny dijo que le darías tus deberes y nosotros queríamos saber si por favor…— se sonrojó

—Gracias Ginny, creo que debí aclarar que no le dijeras nada a estos holgazanes — la pelirroja al notar que ella no estaba enojada por lo del incidente en el comedor, contestó jocosa

—Ay Hermione de qué te quejas si igual siempre terminas prestándoselos—

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —

—Claro que lo es— argumentó burlón Ron —Si queremos tus tareas solo debemos aguantar el sermón que es seguro que nos darás —

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada pero sabía que tenía razón —Aguarden, traeré los deberes — Regresó a su habitación, abrió un baúl que tenía al lado del armario y extrajo los tres pergaminos correspondientes y salió a entregárselos a sus amigos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no podemos entrar a tu preciada torre? —

—No es eso Ron, es que tengo todo el lugar desordenado. Justamente iba a limpiar, así que si me disculpan— y acto seguido les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Debía apresurarse pues eran las 11:30, en su prisa no se recordó en reprender a sus amigos por saltarse el toque de queda, rápidamente tomó su capa y se la colocó; debajo llevaba su bolsa porta armas atada al muslo, llevaba lo básico, kunai, shuriken, uno que otro pergamino que le había robado a Kakashi, etc. y su varita en un bolsillo de la capa; tomó su bandana en las manos y con nostalgia la acarició, moría de ganas por usarla pero obviamente no podía.

En su mente idealizó una escena, un pequeño fragmento de cómo se desarrollaría esto en su antigua vida, cerró los ojos y dejó que su imaginación la creara.

 _Llegaría al despacho del Hokage, esperaría que este la llamara para entrar y con semblante serio, digno de las enseñanzas de Kakashi, escucharía lo que este tendría para decir._

 _—_ _Hermione-chan— tengo una misión para usted — Es rango B. Deberás encontrarte con el bandido Malfoy, buscado por las cinco aldeas ninja, un traicionero, mentiroso, maldito y cruel; es llamado "la serpiente". Y tendrás que entender y analizar la información que tiene para darte que te hará seguir en la siguiente misión. ¿Estás lista? Partes de inmediato—_

—Sí, Hokage-sama — susurró, y al abrir los ojos, corrió más veloz que un rayo, abandonando la torre y dirigiéndose a su encuentro con la serpiente.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber qué opinan de la historia, espero ansiosamente leerlos, gracias por el tiempo que se toman para ese crossover.

 **-Capítulo 8: Misión Rango B, segunda parte -**

Salió de su torre, se puso la capucha de la capa y corrió como solo una kunoichi de la hoja podía hacerlo, saltaba con las paredes para dar la vuelta sin detenerse o ralentizar su paso, en unos minutos hubo llegado a las mazmorras; se escondió en las sombras al final del corredor, el lugar estaba desierto, esperó; las doce campanadas retumbaron en el silencio anunciando la media noche.

Una figura se acercó por el otro lado al que ella estaba, identificó al individuo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Theodore Nott ahí? Aguardó a que el muchacho entrara a su sala pero no lo hizo, volteó a ambos lados, como buscando algo.

—Granger, sal por favor —

Hermione se quedó estática, ¿Malfoy había incluido a Nott en esto? Salió de su escondite y decidida caminó al chico

—Draco aclarará las cosas luego, nos espera dentro, vamos — Extendió su mano hacia la castaña para que esta la tomara, al ver no haber respuesta, continuó —No te haré daño Hermione — Y sonrió levemente, la chica sin siquiera meditarlo le tomó la mano y cruzaron el umbral, la puerta en lugar de abrirse, se desvaneció.

Al cruzar, Hermione se encontró con la sala común de las serpientes, describirla como una mazmorra era erróneo, el lugar no parecía albergar serpientes en absoluto, era oscuro, tenues luces claras iluminaban el lugar, todos los muebles eran negros, cromados y brillaban con la impoluta majestuosidad de la elegancia, atravesaron con rumbo a las escaleras de los varones, subieron los escalones y Nott la dirigió por los dormitorios

—¿Qué es allá? — Preguntó Hermione cuando tomaron un pasillo a la izquierda

—Los dormitorios de los chicos —

La castaña no dijo más, pero se preguntó entonces a dónde la llevaba. Llegaron a un ala, a la izquierda había un pasillo que llevaba a un cuarto, a la derecha otro y al frente uno más, Theodore caminó derecho, se acercaron a la puerta en dónde la castaña pudo leer "Draco L. Malfoy" entraron y justo al momento la chica escuchó unas risas

—¡Ni a ti te engañas Draco! —

Era un cuarto amplio, las paredes de color gris y no demostraban ni un cuadro o decoración en ellas. En el centro un juego de sillones y sofá color negro rodeaban la mesa de cristal, en la esquina izquierda un estante con libros y en la derecha lo que parecía ser un pequeño armario, al frente había un escritorio. Blaise Zabini se encontraba en la habitación, el susodicho se incorporó y caminó hacia la castaña.

—Hermione, es un placer verte esta noche — alagó —¿Le piensas sostener la mano para siempre Theo? —

En ese momento se soltaron, Hermione no había notado que el chico seguía tomandola para conducirla. Zabini le tomó la mano y le besó el dorso de ésta con delicadeza.

—No es para tanto, es solo Granger, para ya Blaise — Draco habló con voz helada y era obvio que estaba molesto.

—Oh no Draco, ¿ahora me dirás que ya no distingues a una hermosa chica? Tal vez sea Granger, pero la muchacha está muy linda — dijo burlándose de Malfoy y mirándola de manera que Hermione solo podría definir como libidinosa, se molestó por su comentario pero sabía que el chico sol quería hacerla enojar

—Dime Draco, ¿no crees que Hermione es guapa? Demonios que Theo si lo pensó y yo, bueno digamos que no temo meterme con un león —

—Mira Zabini, ve a babear en otras chicas yo estoy ocupada — volteó con el rubio —Sabe Dumbledore… —

—Ellos son parte del trato — la cortó Malfoy con los ojos iracundos —En fin, Bienvenida a mi habitación, si te agrada o no, no me interesa, hagámoslo rápido para que te largues y tu sucia peste de inmundicia se vaya contigo —

—Bien — se limitó a contestar, aunque en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, oculto estaba el dolor que le causaban sus palabras, un dolor que no dejaba ver ni siquiera a sí misma, porque según ella, lo que Malfoy dijera no le importaba.

—La mansión Malfoy es grande, aún con tu "inteligencia" —hizo comillas con los dedos — no entenderás lo que te diga, así que opté por otra forma en que tu cerebrito lo captara— Se llevó la varita a la sien y de ella retiró un halo de plasma plateado, lo condujo al frente y con una sacudida de varita, la dejó flotando ahí. Con la punta de su varita, en la palma de su mano dibujó una línea de la que brotó sangre, cerró en puño y dejó caer las gotas sobre el halo plateado. En cuestión de un segundo el lugar se iluminó de un blanco resplandeciente, dejando momentáneamente cegada a Hermione, cuando pudo distinguir de nuevo, la mansión Malfoy estaba frente de ella; en reacción se alejó de ellos e instintivamente apuntó a Malfoy con su varita, debajo de su capa se aferraba a un kunai.

—Granger—

—Guárdatelo Malfoy, no puedo creer que haya confiado en ti, vil serpiente —

—Hermione cálmate — tanto Zabini como Theo mostraban las palmas en don de paz, Draco permanecía impasible

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¡Quiero saber qué planeas! —

—Planeo que cierres la boca — la voz de Malfoy era fría y serena

—Así no la calmarás Draco — regañó Zabini —Granger, no estamos en la mansión, no hemos abandonado la habitación, es como una simulación, estamos en el recuerdo de la mente de Draco —

Hermione seguía insegura ¿Y si todo era una farsa? Miró a Malfoy a los ojos, después a Theo, se quedó clavada en ellos por unos minutos, parecían serenos, le influían confianza, regresó a los iris del príncipe serpiente y los examinó, nunca había notado el gris que reflejaba el azul de su mirar, parecía una tormenta nebulosa, sin darse cuenta se perdió, algo buscaba en ese cielo nublado, no sabía qué, pero no podía apartar la mirada.

— ¿Dejarás de apuntarnos Granger? —rompió Malfoy su burbuja al hablar. Ella bajó la varita y relajó su porte.

— Bien, caminaras detrás mío y al lado de Nott, quien parece agradarte— escupió sarcásticamente — no hablaras, te atendrás a observar y aprender el camino—

Al terminar se puso en marcha, caminaron en dirección a la mansión, una verja negra la protegía del mundo exterior, cuando estuvieron a medio metro de ella, Draco agitó su varita y pasó por los barrotes que se dispersaron como si hubiera atravesado unas nubes, los demás le siguieron como si nada.

Llegaron al terreno delantero de la casa y el heredero de ese lugar siguió la marca hasta entrar por la puerta principal, se detuvo por unos cinco minutos y después cambió a otra habitación, de nuevo cinco minutos; ella debía memorizar cada cuarto, escondite, pared, etc. aunque no pasaba por alto los retratos de los antecedentes Malfoy, ni los objetos que parecían de magia oscura decorando los anaqueles. Siguió así hasta terminar con el primer piso y el sótano que era obvio estaba destinado a las torturas, puesto que habían manchas de sangre, cabello y ropas en el suelo, arañazos en las paredes y se componía por celdas. Después subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, Theo al lado de ella le señalaba y explicaba las habitaciones, mientras Malfoy iba delante con Zabini al lado conversando, aunque el rubio solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza, siguieron explorando.

Theo le abría las puertas a Hermione y ella asomaba la cabeza, el chico explicaba y ella cerraba, era todo lo que necesitaba por las habilidades que poseía, continuaron por varios cuartos más, llegaron a una habitación con puerta de roble, gruesa y resistente, color negro; Zabini había entretenido a Theo preguntándole algo, así que ella optó por abrir la puerta por sí misma, en el momento en que su mano tomó el pomo, Malfoy posó su mano sobre la de ella y la presionó con fuerza.

—Esta no — sentenció feroz, pero no contaba con la reacción que la castaña tendría cuando él le puso la extremidad encima, ella saltó un metro lejos de los demás y se montó alerta a cualquier movimiento que alguno de los chicos pudiera hacer —Es mi habitación — declaró el platinado desconcertado por su reacción.

—No me tengas miedo Granger — se burló y la castaña mostró un ceño fruncido pues no le dio gracia.

—No es miedo — comentó Zabini — ¡Es pánico! Apuesto que no toleraría estar a solas contigo Draco — Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

Hermione permanecía estática, la mano que el rubio había tocado le ardía y hormigueaba, ella observaba intensamente la espalda de Draco, algo en su interior se agitaba, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, notó como Theo se acercaba pero no podía moverse, solo miraba al príncipe; Nott se acercó a ella y para hacerla reaccionar hizo ademán de tomarle la mano, pero en el instante en que la extremidad del chico tocó mínimamente su mano, ella la alejó.

Theo creyendo que en realidad estaba asustada se acercó lentamente y le tomó la otra mano con delicadeza, la jaló despacio y Hermione lo siguió, se sintió mareada y sus piernas le fallaron, se apoyó a Theo para evitar caer y éste la acogió en sus brazos, el pecho le dolía y tenía enormes ganas de llorar.

—Tranquila — susurró Nott a su oído —Estás a salvo—

Hermione no podía respirar, sabía que había algo mal, necesitaba a Sakura, sentía como si cada minúscula fracción de chacra le estuviera siendo absorbida

—Malfoy, debemos terminar — anunció Theo, los dos chicos que hasta entonces habían seguido caminando por el pasillo, se dieron la vuelta. Theo sin saber cómo, ni cuando sucedió, cio a Hermione parada a su lado luciendo totalmente normal, como si segundos antes no hubiera estado al borde del desmayo en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué? — escupió el susodicho claramente molesto.

Theo miró a Hermione y ésta lo contempló a los ojos "Por favor" articuló con los labios.

—No, nada — declaró poniéndose de pie. Siguieron por un poco más de media hora. Al terminar Malfoy levantó su mano y la varita a la misma altura, las separó lentamente, y como abriendo una cortina, el contorno se disipó, regresando a ser la habitación del rubio platinado. Hermione ya no aguantaba más, debía acudir con alguien pero la única ninja que podría ayudarla sería Sakura, y no había terminado en muy buenos términos con ella.

—Gracias, nos vemos luego — Y sin más salió del lugar, atravesó la sala común y salió de las mazmorras, para caer desmayada un par de pisos arriba.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, se me juntaron los exámenes, el trabajo, las fiestas y todo. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, les agradezco mucho por leer mi historia, disfruto mucho escribiéndola y espero que les guste. Por favor dejen sus reviews para saber qué opinan y para ayudarme a mejorar. Contestaré a cualquier duda que vaya surgiendo referente a la historia, ansío leer sus comentarios, Saludos y que lo disfruten!

 **-Capítulo 9:** _ **Mi nuevo amigo serpiente**_ **-**

Hermione despertó, se encontraba en su cama, le dolían todas las extremidades, se movió un poco y notó un peso sobre su pierna; recostado y profundamente dormido a sus pies estaba Theo, éste se incorporó abruptamente y la miró

—Te desmayaste al regresar a tu torre, te seguí y encontré, te traje aquí tuviste fiebre pero dormiste bien — se estiró y le sonrió

—¿Cómo?...—

—Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, no soy tu enemigo, y ahora que somos "equipo" quisiera ser tu amigo — Sonreía sincero y eso solo confundía más a la chica — Y además eres especial para mí, ¿sabes por qué?—

Ella solo enarcó una ceja, incrédula

—Fuiste la primera chica con la que pasé la noche— esbozó una pequeña y pícara sonrisa de medio lado, comenzó a caminar a la salida —Deberías permanecer aquí y descansar, tómate el día Hermione —de nuevo esa sonrisa y salió de la torre sin decir más.

La castaña estaba roja hasta la raíz, no comprendía nada y no sabía si el mareo era por la noche que había tenido o por el comportamiento de Nott, ¿Cómo demonios había entrado a la torre? Y ¿Por qué se había quedado toda la noche?, ¿Qué con ese comportamiento?. Se sentía tan confundida que escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada, esperando que así todo encontrara un poco de lógica.

Theo salió de la torre de la castaña, profundamente avergonzado por lo que le había dicho a Hermione, no le dio tiempo ni de sonrojarse pues vislumbró una silueta recargada en el pilar del pasillo, la luz aún no iluminaba el lugar, pero sabía de quien se trataba.

—No sé qué planeas, pero lo averiguaré— Declaró Draco con voz helada y mirada asesina

Theo cambió su semblante cuando el rubio se alejó por el corredor, suspiró afligido, sabía que era jugar sucio y ya había sospechado que Malfoy se enojaría muchísimo con él, pero valía la pena; la amaba más a ella y Draco tenía que perdonarlo en algún momento ¿no?. Además con la guerra a cuestas no podía darse el lujo de seguir ocultando sus sentimientos a la chica de la que había estado enamorado desde segundo año; seguiría con su plan aún si este implicara que uno de sus mejores amigos lo odiara.

Hermione permaneció en cama un rato más después de que Theodore Nott se fue, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? En su vida le había pasado algo así, no podía evitar sonrojarse intensamente al recordar la situación y la sensación de calidez que le transmitía el chico al mirarla, era como si con solo verlo a los ojos sintiera plena confianza de él.

Se tornó nerviosa, debía consultar con Sakura lo que le había pasado el día anterior, esa intensa sensación no podía ser buena, pero era imposible, ella juró jamás regresar y si sólo la visitaba a ella no confiaba en que no le diría algo a Naruto, Sasuke o Kakashi.

Tomó un baño, se sentía débil, sus extremidades le pesaban y la cabeza le dolía mucho, pero ella no faltaría a clases, una vez que hubo terminado bajó pero se saltó el desayuno porque no quería que sus amigos le dijeran lo mismo que Theo esa mañana. Las primeras clases fueron tranquilas, pero para la tercera sintió un bajón, sus energías fueron en picada, salió del aula y caminó por el pasillo en dirección a su siguiente clase, cuando sintió a alguien detrás de ella.

—Te dije que te quedaras en cama— le sentenció Theo al oído tomándola por detrás, apretando despacio pero con firmeza sus hombros.

—Tengo clases Nott, suéltame — replicó, pero agradeció internamente que él la sostuviera pues sus fuerzas se esfumaban.

—Nada de eso— Y en seguida la levantó en vilo, y la pegó a su pecho.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Espetó la castaña con toda la energía que pudo pero dado el estado en que se encontraba, Theo la percibió como una simple pregunta

—Te llevo a la enfermería, te dije que no debías bajar a clase hoy, estás enferma— Por alguna razón Nott se mostraba molesto, Hermione no lograba comprender lo que ese chico pensaba.

Iba a exigirle que la bajara pero al mirarlo a los ojos se calmó con el océano azul que de éstos destellaba. Theo continuó caminando con ella en brazos, al pasar por los pasillos los alumnos los miraban, era lógico pues una serpiente cargaba a la leona del trío de oro. Nott dio la vuelta en una esquina del corredor y se escuchó un grito

—¡Hermione! — La castaña se avivó un poco y miró por el hombro del chico, Luna la observaba con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de preocupación, la rubia caminó tras ellos para alcanzarlos pero Theo al darse cuenta, aceleró el paso.

—Espera, es Luna— Explicó con serenidad la chica, que luchaba contra el sentimiento de comodidad que experimentaba al estar en su pecho

—No hay tiempo Granger —Y corrió entre pasillos para llevar a Hermione con la Sra. Pomfrey. Llegaron a la enfermería y Theo acostó a la castaña en una cama, dejando caer delicadamente su cuerpo y asegurando su cabeza con una mano; algo se le removió dentro a Hermione, nadie la cuidaba así, a excepción de la Sra. Weasley cuando se quedaba en la madriguera durante las vacaciones, raramente se enfermaba en el colegio y cuando así era, ella misma acudía con la Sra. Pomfrey y en Konoha, bueno, lo único que Kakashi hacía era llevarla con el grupo de ninjas médicos que la estudiaban por su magia, aún si fuera solo por un resfriado.

Pero una remembranza acudió a su mente recordándole quién una vez la había cuidado de esa manera

 _En una ocasión se sintió mal cuando estaba en la academia, tenía alrededor de seis años, no encontraba a Sasuke por ningún lado y Kakashi estaba en una misión, por lo que ella debía cuidarse sola durante esos días en los que su padre había dejado Konoha; recordaba como la sensei le decía que tenía fiebre y que debía irse a casa, "llamaré a tus padres". Pero la niña salió corriendo, sabía que nadie iría por ella, salió de la academia y caminó hacia el barrio Uchiha, quería estar con su hermano pero ya hacía un par de días que no lo localizaba. Se cansó y decidió recostarse en el pasto de un parque, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida._

 _Un movimiento la despertó, abrió los ojos débilmente y pudo visualizar a la persona que tenía sobre ella; Naruto, el compañero de clase de Sasuke._ _—_ _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ _—_ _preguntó la niña a lo que el rubio no contestó y solo le sonrió. La pequeña observó como él se quitaba la chamarra naranja y la envolvía sobre su cuerpo, posó sus manos debajo de las piernas de la niña y le dijo_ _—_ _Toma mi cuello_ _—_ _lo miró a los ojos, estos océanos azules le infundieron confianza y ella obedeció sin saber siquiera porqué, él la levantó en vilo, la acomodó contra su pecho y comenzó a caminar; en el trayecto Hermione iba y venía de la consciencia por la fiebre que tenía. Naruto la llevó a su casa, la acostó sobre su cama, la cubrió con sus cobijas y le puso unos paños de agua fría sobre su frente._

— _¿Por qué lo haces?_ _—_ _preguntó la castaña_

— _No podía dejarte ahí_ _—_ _Afirmó Naruto como si fuera lo más simple del mundo_

— _Si podías, no estamos relacionados, ni siquiera somos amigos_ _—_ _Inquirió débilmente la niña_

— _Tienes una relación con Sasuke, como si fueras su hermanita, él es mi amigo_ _—_

— _Creí que ustedes se odiaban_ _—_ _Refutó confundida la pequeña_

— _No, no sé él, pero… para mí es mi amigo, no podía dejar a la hermana de mi amigo tirada en el pasto_ _—_ _contestó rascándose la nuca y con una sonrisa tímida_ _—_ _Y aunque no fueras nada de Sasuke, aunque no somos amigos, tú eres como yo…_ _—_ _Miró a la ventana mientras continuaba_ _—_ _Todos me dan la espalda y sé que tu pasas por algo parecido, no me gusta estar solo y no quiero que tú lo estés_ _—_

 _Hermione extendió su brazo hasta tomar la mano de Naruto, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con la mayor alegría que recordaba haber sentido nunca —Gracias — le dijo con los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada, para caer dormida al segundo._

—Hermione, cariño ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó la mujer sacándola de sus cavilaciones, pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar, Nott le explicó la situación desde la noche anterior, le expuso los síntomas que presentó mientras dormía, a lo que la mujer enarcó una ceja, pues no había pasado por alto ese detalle de que ambos habían pasado la noche juntos. Terminó de escuchar todo lo que Theo tenía para decir y se acercó a un estante en el cual mezcló varios brebajes y se los dio a beber a la chica. La mujer regresó a su estancia y dejó a los dos solos.

—Debiste hacerme caso— Regañó Theo

—No molestes Nott, no me gusta perder clases—

—Debes conocer tus límites, si no te tomo yo, caes desmayada de nuevo— Su tono de voz y la expresión de su rostro dejaba ver que estaba realmente molesto.

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa eso a ti? Nos llevamos bien desde un par de días, te infiltras en mi cama y ¿Crees que ya somos amigos como para estarme regañando? — repuso la chica, más que nada porque le molestaba que la estuviera reprendiendo, pero también estaba curiosa por su respuesta, ellos nunca habían sido realmente amigos, y él había estado actuando muy extraño en los últimos días.

—…— Theo no contestó, su semblante cambió y Hermione pudo notar que sus palabras lo hirieron, y se arrepintió; él siempre había sido amable con ella, la única serpiente con la que había estudiado en la biblioteca y quien de corazón le agradaba.

—Lo siento— se ahincó su corazón, y pudo sentir cuando pasaba, lo cual la descolocó ¿Desde cuándo era tan sensible? Después de pasar años en el mundo mágico pudo notar que su frialdad y seriedad intrínseca aprendida de Kakashi y su hermano de hielo Sasuke, habían disminuido pero no desaparecido, últimamente sentía ese tipo de cosas a menudo y por personas que jamás pensó que podría hacerlo.

—Lamento haberte molestado— y Theo caminó decidido a la puerta

—¡No, espera! —Exclamó —Lo lamento, solo por favor no te vayas — Quiso sonar cálida y arrepentida, pero la frialdad de la que se había rodeado por su padre y queridísimo hermano no eran algo fácil de quitarse, por lo tanto fue lo único que reflejó su voz. Sin embargo gracias a Kami-sama dio resultado y él volvió al pie de su cama.

—Eres un lío Granger— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa —Pero sé que en el fondo me adoras— se burló

—¡Si Theo, Te amo! —Exclamó sarcástica mientras sentía como sus medicamentos la adormecían

—Hermione— Se escuchó la voz de una rubia chica, tanto Hermione como Theo voltearon, pues ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha; Luna se acercó a la castaña, llevaba los ojos llorosos y estaba sonrojada —¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué sucedió? —

Hermione se enterneció, Luna estaba preocupada por ella, miró a Theo quien fulminaba con la mirada a la chica, con el rostro ruborizado y las orejas coloradas.

—Solo estoy un poco enferma Luna, lamento preocuparte—

—Vi qué "él" te cargaba hacia acá —anunció intensamente el pronombre como si le costara decirlo — Y me asusté, busqué a Harry, pero no pude encontrarlo, le dejé un mensaje con Cho y vine y…— comenzó a sollozar quedamente.

—Luna… — la castaña intentó tomar su mano pero la chica alejó la suya sumiendo a Hermione en la confusión

—¡HERMIONE! — Llegó el convoy, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville entraron atrancados por la puerta —¡¿Qué sucedió?! — Harry parecía que iba a explotar

—Nada Harry, estoy b…—

—¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?! —El azabache tomó a Theo por el cuello de la camisa

—¡Harry! —Hermione intentó argumentar en protesta, pero las medicinas habían surgido efecto, su mente se nubló y sus ojos cedieron, apenas si podía escuchar un poco.

—¡NO! — Escuchó a Luna gritar —¡Harry Potter! … — luchaba contra la inconsciencia pero no podía —¡Él no le hizo nada! — y agradeció a Luna internamente antes de dejarse llevar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abrió los ojos, el sol en lo alto la cegó por un momento, se incorporó y se dio cuenta que se hallaba en un pequeño claro en el medio del bosque, dentro de un circulo de piedras blancas brillantes; miró a su alrededor y se encontró con una figura parada a unos metros delante de ella, después vislumbró otra, a la misma distancia de ella pero por un metro al lado de la primera, después otra y otra más, estaba preparada para atacar, analizando la situación.

—No te alteres— escuchó esa voz familiar, intentó responder pero no pudo hacerlo.

—Míralos bien, no van a lastimarte — Hermione levantó la vista y dio un respingo, tres de las cuatro figuras tomaron identidad, Harry, Sasuke y Kakashi se encontraban frente a ella, ninguno sonreía lo cual habría sido normal si solo fueran los shinobis, pero Harry siempre le regalaba una sonrisa, algo estaba mal.

—Acércate — Le indicó, y como siempre no dudó en seguir la orden, dio un paso y Kakashi y Sasuke retrocedieron, dio otro paso y Harry también lo dio pero en dirección a ella, por el contrario los hombres ninjas retrocedieron, siguió caminando hasta llegar a Harry, su mirada estaba pérdida, ella alcanzó su rostro y tomó su mejilla con la palma de la mano, los ojos brillaron y el azabache sonrió, después paso por su lado y se posicionó en el lugar en el cual ella había despertado, dentro del circulo de rocas. Continuó caminando y los dos hombres siguieron retrocediendo; después de unos pasos más, se mantuvieron estáticos y logró alcanzarlos, se acercó a su hermano hasta quedar frente a él.

—Adiós— pronunció el pelinegro y dio un salto hacia atrás, ella caminó a él, no podía dejarlo irse, el chico comenzó a correr lejos y ella lo siguió, volteó para ver a Harry pero ya no se encontraba ahí. "!SASUKE!" quería gritar, quería rogarle que no se fuera, por alguna razón sentía que si lo perdía de vista, sería el fin para él; el joven se adentró en el bosque mientras ella lo seguía con fiereza, siguió corriendo, ya no podía escuchar los pasos del chico, llegó a una intersección, debía escoger entre dos caminos, pero no tenía idea de por dónde había ido su hermano, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, su respiración era caótica, la inundaba el pánico.

—Tranquilízate — la voz la hizo sobresaltarse

Optó por un camino y continuó la marcha, tropezó con una roca y al levantar la cabeza, se ubicó en la aldea de la hoja, estaba llena de gente pero parecía que nadie la notaba, era imposible hallar a Sasuke ahí, se llevó las manos a los cabellos de la desesperación. Entonces lo localizó en la entrada de la aldea y corrió hasta llegar a él, pero en ese momento Sakura y Naruto aparecieron delante de ella.

—Se fue — Sakura la miraba enojada

—Te esperó, pero no llegaste — expresó Naruto con tristeza

"¡NO! ¡Ya estoy aquí!, ¡Ya llegué!, ¡SASUKE!" quería gritar, quería encontrarlo "¡SASUKE LO SIENTO!"

—Solo tú puedes hacerlo volver, sólo tú puedes ayudarlo a sanar ese corazón —

"! Lo sé!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡ES MI HERMANO!"

El silencio llegó y todo se volvió negro, no podía ver nada, un camino de faros se iluminó y al final se encontraba Sasuke, la miraba con ojos decaídos, se encontraba de rodillas con un brazo extendido en su dirección. Se escuchó el latir de un corazón, pero no del suyo, sino el del Uchiha que cada vez se hacía más lento, él estaba muriendo, si figura comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—No dejes que se pierda—

Corría a su dirección pero no lograba alcanzarlo, corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, al fin llegaba a él, sufría; estaba cerca, muy cerca, se lanzó al chico con los brazos abiertos para protegerlo y cayó al suelo, la figura había desaparecido, escuchó un grito desgarrador que provenía de la garganta de su hermano, había fallado, había llegado tarde.

—¡SASUKE! —

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

—¡SASUKE! — gritó y se incorporó de inmediato.

—Herms, tranquila, relájate ¡estás bien! — Harry la tomó por los hombros y la recostó de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor y recordó lo sucedido y la razón por la que estaba en la enfermería.

—Lo siento — Fue todo lo que pudo decir

—Tuviste una pesadilla, no te preocupes yo las tengo siempre — sonrió cálidamente —Me diste un susto enorme pequeña —

—No es nada Harry, estoy bien— le aseguró, sin embargo aún sentía el corazón acelerado por la horrible pesadilla que había tenido, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y los ojos acuosos, nunca había soñado algo parecido, Sasuke, su hermano…

—Si, Madam Pomfrey nos dijo que solo tenías fiebre, y te habías privado del descanso, llevas aquí dos días pero estas bien, solo debes dormir más, ¿entiendes? —

Y por el tono de voz, el semblante y la intensa mirada sabía que no podía ni debía rechistar —Si Harry, lo siento —

—Espera, ¿dos días? ¿Y las clases? ¿Mis deberes…? — pero Harry la cortó

—Todos los maestros de tus clases están al tanto de la situación, hablé con la profesora McGonagall y me ayudó a entrar a tu torre para obtener todos tus deberes y ella personalmente se los entregó a los maestros correspondientes, también me mandó a decirte que te tomes las cosas con calma y pases a verla cuando te recuperes — anunció con suficiencia

—Vaya, te enseñé bien — comentó graciosa la chica

Se sonrojó y rascó la nuca —Solo no quería que te preocuparas, bastante con el lío en que me metiste, casi mato a Nott por tu culpa — rió

—¿Qué le hiciste? — inquirió molesta

—Eso mismo le pregunté yo, verás Cho me dio el mensaje de Luna de que algo te había pasado y Nott te traía aquí, pero cuando Ron y yo veníamos en camino, Ginny se nos unió y nos comentó que escuchó que ustedes habían estado en duelo y él te dirigió un maleficio, después Neville llegó diciendo que te lanzó un crucio — Hermione puso los ojos en blanco — Ahora entiendo que alguien más comenzó esos rumores, pero en el momento perdí la cabeza; de no ser porque Luna estaba aquí yo realmente hubiera hecho algo, ella nos dijo que Nott te ayudó porque te sentías mal y él nos explicó que te encontró casi desmayándote — Suspiró —¿Desde cuándo son tú y él amigos? — interrogó

—Ay Harry, Theo no es malo — Reprochó cansada

—Es una serpiente — dijo como si dejara claro algo obvio y suficiente para desconfiar del joven.

—¿Y eso qué? Harry Potter estas luchando contra un mago tenebroso que discrimina a los muggles, hijos de muggles, mestizos, y ¿tú eres condescendiente con las serpientes? No todos los Slytherin son malos, ni todos los Gryffindor valientes, ¿o ya olvidaste a Colagusano?; el punto es que Nott me agrada, es amable y nunca me ha tratado mal por mi estatus de sangre, así que sí, es mi amigo, queremos erradicar la distinción de sangre contra los hijos de muggles, no la creemos en contra de los de familias de sangre pura—

Harry guardó silencio, amedrentado por las palabras de la chica, pues sabía que tenía toda la razón —Lo siento —


End file.
